A victory Harem
by CrashPlayz4fun
Summary: Valtry Aoi is a girl who loves beyblade more than anything but what if she had a harem of her friends she meets as she tries to become the number 1 blader !Fem Valt !Reverse harem I suck a summaries and this is my first story (Beyblade is owned by D-rights, Sunrights,Hasbro,and Takara Tomy please support the original release by buying blades and watching the anime thank you)
1. Let's go Valtry and Valkyrie

**A VICTORY HAREM**

Chapter 1

Let's go Valtry and Valtryek

"All right! Let's do thing". An excited Blue haired girl yelled in determination her brown eyes sparking as she thrust her launcher forwards.

The girl faced a giant stadium with a blond haired boy across from her this is Valtry Aoi a girl that's more into beyblade than anything else.

"Woah Valtry and Rantaro are gonna battle" a boy said "this is gonna be epic" another said.

As everyone gathered around Valtry pressed a button on her Bladekeeper Valtryek burst out she caught it and put the Beyblade on her launcher Rantaro pulled out his Roktavor.

"It's time to have Some fun" he said getting ready to battle

"Guys Rantarto's to tough I don't know what Valtry is thinking" a boy said critically. "Yeah i don't think your sister has a chance" another boy said to a pink haired little girl and turquoise haired little boy. The brother and sister than shouted to their sister words in encouragement to pump her up for the battle.

"Okay the big match between Valtry Aoi and Rantaro Kiyama is about to begin! Who ever wins 2 points wins" a boy playing the ref said. "Alright!" Valtry said excitedly

Valtry Vs Rantaro

3… 0 1

2..

1 .

"Let it rip" Valtry and Rantaro announced as they launched their respective blades 'Alright let's go Roktavor" Rantaro told his blade ready to win. "Go for it Valtryek" Valtry told her blade as Valtryek sped around the stadium

'How can it be that fast. Have i finally found someone that's a challenge" Rantaro thought as he watched Valtrek speed around

One boy in the stands then said "guys I don't think her speed will save her this time" when asked why he simply pointed at the stadium

"Send him flying Valtryek" Valtry told her blade as it spun faster racing towards the stadium before it flew out

"Huh. how did that.." Valtry wondered in disbelief as she watched Valtryek soar out of the stadium.

Everyone watched on in disbelief a courocity looking at Valtryek on the floor

Raging Roktavor 1 point with a ring out finish

The second round commenced

"Ready, Set!

3…

2..

1.

Let it….Rip

Everyone gasped as Valkyrie flew off way passed the stadium as Valtry let out a horrified gasp before she took off running after her blade rushing through everyone before jumping up to catch her Blade while rushing into the gym equipment ruining everything in the process

The blue haired girl sighed in relief as her buddy was safe "Whew it's ok that's good" Valtry said looking over Valkyrie 'I don't see what's good about this situation" She hear her principal say.

Shortly after that Valtry found herself and Rantaro cleaning the mess she and Valkyrie made with Rantaro grumbling the whole time " I just try to teach you how to blade and this is the thanks i get" Valtry got angry at this before throwing a football right at his stomach "yeah right next time i'm gonna send your blade into orbit" Valtry said. "In your wildest dreams" Rantaro shot back still doubled over in pain "ugh why can't i beat this guy" Valtry screamed upset over the match.

Rantaro picked himself up and said because I, Rantaro Kiyama am the greatest i'm known as head honcho people love me hahaha" Rantaro said laughing.

Within seconds Valtry's eyes lit up and she rushed to Rantaro "No way are you serious can I call you Honcho" Valtry asked excitedly. Rantaro blushed not knowing how to handle the situation a cute girl asking to call you Honcho doesn't happen everyday you know.

Rantaro tried to keep it cool by saying "of course my flair is so good everyone should call me Honcho" Valtry stared in amazement until "and that's why I could never lose to a blader with such a lack of finesse" Rantaro finished. Valtry then countered by saying "huh what do you mean i'm crazy into beyblade" Valtry said.

Honcho then went on about the fundamentals of Beyblade and how Valtry has so much to learn but then Valtry's brother and sister Toko and Nika started to talk about a blader name Shu as the gathered around to watch the tablet screen a lady appeared.

District tournaments are about to begin nationwide and today's guest, One of the top contenders for the championship Shu Kurenai is here with us" she said as White haired boy showed up on the screen is red eyes serious "Shu looks so awesome on TV!" Nika fangirled "He's totally cool!" Toko fanboyed.

The lady then said "Many are calling him the most talented blader to emerge in over a decade" Honcho then started to go on in jealousy about how "Shu's the greatest we get it already" The announcer then when back with her saying "Shu kurenai's blade is Storm Spriggan then camera then pans to Shu getting setup to battle with another opponent

3…

2..

1.

Let it rip

Shu launched Spriggan and within 10 second he sent his opponents blade right out of the stadium

Storm Spiggan 1 point ring out finish Shu then pushed his white hair above his face to show the scar along his eye.

"Woah did you see that" Valtry said in amazement "In one shot" Toko added "Wow he's the coolest" Nika kept on

"Unlike some of us he's got the fundamentals down" Honcho added "Oh yeah? Valtry question before she came up with an idea and ran off her younger siblings chasing after saying wait "Yeah what she said! Honcho yelled out "sheesh kids got ants in her pants' he said getting ready to walk off before he was stopped.

"It looks even worse than is was before" The principal said "how did i get into this mess Honcho whined.

Valtry then spent her time training to get the fundamentals down before throwing herself by accident and landing on her face against the grass before she heard a voice "What are you doing Valtry" Valtry then looked up to see no other than Shu riding up on his bike looking at her "Shu!" Throwing down the tire she had Valtry rushed up to Shu and started to talk to him about his match.

As they where walking Valtry brung up the tourney happening the next day "You know it" Shu said after she had asked if he was joining Valktry then replied with a " me too but I-I'm a little nervous" Shu gave her a could've fooled me" as he kept walking.

"Oh yeah well i'm going to the nationals and i'm gonna beat you!" Valtry said with confidence "yeah right novice" Shu said back at her Valtry then ran after Shu saying "I started first I was battling before you" I'm not talking about who got into it first" then stopped "see you in the finals then" Shu said Valtry then smiled saying "yeah see you there" the two then walked off talking about the tournament and how it would go

Toko and Nika where talking about their sisters antics to their mom who told them that the only way for Valtry to win was for her to keep trying.

The next day Valtry was in line waiting for her turn to get her picture as when is was her turn she was distracted by her sibling causing her to bite her tongue.

"Welcome all bladers you are the future of beyblade, your road to the world stage begins here,i wish you all the best of luck." The chairman said

"With that we call our first bladers Valtry Aoi!" Valtry walked out stiff before she tripped running right into her opponent "Ow watch where you're going" a familiar voice came "huh" Valtry looked up to see "Honcho? What ya doing here" She said in confusion. "Isn't it obvious!" Honcho shouted "Her opponent is none other than said to be able to win this Rantaro Kiyama and Rising Ragnarok "who would've thunk it that i'd be your next opponent bad luck for you" Honcho said cocky. "You got this" Shu said from the stands

The chairman Shin stood up "This should be a memorable opening match to the district tournament especially in light of the fact that the official judge is none other than yours truly Shin Komazaki" He said as the crowd cheered "The first one to score 2 points wins a survivor finish or ring out finish is worth 1 point a burst finish earns 2 points both bladers inspect your opponent's blade!" Shin finished

After looking over each others Blades they gave them back Valtry took a moment to take a deep breath before telling her partner to give it it's all "Atta girl Valtry, be confident" Shu said

First battle

Valtry Aoi vs Rantaro Kiyama

2 1

"Fundamentals" Valtry reminded herself as she got into Shu's pose 'Keep your launching arm steady,low to the ground plant your feet and let it rip

3…

2..

1.

Let it rip

Valkyrie rushed in striking over and over again but to no avail as Ragnarok kept going on before knocking Valkyrie out of the stadium

Rising Ragnarok 1 point with a ring out finish

Valtry got back into position before tilting her launcher Shu got on saying "did she?.." "She tilted her launcher" a black haired boy along side his blond friend said

3…

2..

1.

Let It...Rip

The blades launched off then Valkyrie flew off hitting Ragnarok multiple times before Valtry said "it's time for a rush launch". "What did she say?.." Shu questioned as he noticed due to her tilting her launcher Valkyrie's driver got a better grip of the stadium making it so it got a great rapid barrage attack "not bad at all Valtry" Shu said Valkyrie kept going unitl

 **BURST**

Valkyrie ran threw Ragnarok. Burst finish Victory Valkyrie gets 2 points Valtry aoi wins by a score of 2-1 "This can't be happening" Rantaro said in disbelief as cheers for Valtry arose even Honcho was ok with the loss "Yes Valkyrie our very first win let's keep this up" Valtry said to her bey "Soon we are gonna become the best beyblade team in the world "Valtry said proud of herself.

Valtry has emerged as the winner of her first round at the local tournament! Shu finds himself shocked that the battle against Honcho ended with a Burst Finish. While Valtry excites herself to begin her intensive training, she is invited by Nika and Toko see a puppet show. But the contents of the puppet show was slightly unusual. And, as the second round of the local tournament begins, the opponent facing Valtry, Ken Midori the puppet-controlling Blader.

Valtry is quite short compared to other characters. She has water-blue hair let down to shoulder length a yellow headband, fair skin and brown eyes. She also has red markings on her left cheek below her eye; the upper marking appears lightning-shaped with an extra line emerging from it, and the middle and lower markings are right triangle shaped.

Valtry's attire for the first two _Burst_ anime seasons consists of a red short-sleeved hoodie with a yellow "V" emblem on the front, a light blue body warmer with cerulean borders over the top with a smaller black "V" on a black-bordered yellow circle design on the left side and a black-bordered yellow circle with a black Beyblade symbol on the back, a small blue skirt, black fingerless gloves with yellow cuffs and yellow borders around the finger sleeves, and blue high top shoes with yellow quarter panels and white collars.


	2. Ken Midori A Kind Spirit

**Ken Midori A Kind Spirit**

Valtry's mother was cleaning the kitchen while making some more bread when she heard her daughter jumping upstairs. "Rush launch rush launch rush launch" Vatry said happily as she kept jumping on her floor excited about her new launch and how she won yesterday.

"Valtry it's time to go to school" Chiharu said but her daughter was in her own world she got frustrated and said "Valtry Toko and Nika left for school ages ago you better get going **now** ". "What they're gone already i gotta get going bye mom love you" Valtry was stopped by her mother who shoved some leggings in her hands "put these on don't want you launching with only that skirt on" her mother said. Valtry quickly put on the leggings and her shoes before rushing out the door".

Valtry was running as fast as she could panting as she finally reached the school entering the gate she saw Honcho "a little early in the day to be foolin' aye missy" Honcho Chastised her "Traffic was a nightmare today I almost didn't make it Valtry said still out of breath. "Lucky for us you did make it" Honcho said in exasperation.

"Hey I try my best" Valtry said defending herself. "N to think I lost to you infront of everyone I know... the shame" Honcho moaned. He then saw Valtry's cute face light up her eyes sparkling as she said "that's right! I actually won with a burst finish!" She said excitedly dancing around "I left you Ragnarok in pieces! It was a pretty awesome way to win don't ya think! I mean come on, you have to admit it was perfect!" 'Yes you are perfect' Honcho thought but he had to keep his cool "Careful! It was a one time thing n' it doesn't give you the right to show off!"

Valtry simply kept dancing before shooting her own comeback "i don't know what you're talking' about i'm not bragging, I'm just telling it like it is!" Before she started going on about her rush launch making Honcho even more mad

"For such a small cute girl ya make a lot of noise" Honcho hadn't even realized what he said a few kids were snickering but good thing Valtry was still in her own world.

A group of kids walked up to them "Hey Valtry we saw your match yesterday! Winning with a burst finish very impressive! A green haired kid with glased said "it was nothing really but thanks" Valtry said as if she wasn't just bragging her head off. They went off to gas her up more before one of them asked her about her rush launch she went inside her bad to get Valkyrie but then the principle stopped them telling them to go to class.

The Teacher was droning on about something while some students were looking bored, others listening intently to what the teacher was saying, Valtry was was drawing beyblades again. Valtry looked at a cloud she noticed looked a lot like Valkyrie but she didn't notice her teacher coming up next to her to snatch the drawing out of her hands. "So Miss Aoi this is how we spend our class? Doodling"

The teacher began to dig into her for never paying attention in class while she died from embarrassment. Shu looked on and sighed at how incredibly foolish Valtry could be in many situations.

"Rush Launch it's a win next day a new champ" Valtry cheered from on top of the school roof "Valtry's in a good mood" her brother Toko remarked his twin agreed with him saying "Winning will do that to you."

"I beat Honcho, no one's ever gonna forget it" Valtry continued to cheer. Honcho walked up saying "this is getting out of Hand. Hey! Ever heard of a graceful victory! People have feelings ya know!" Honcho in his feelings yelled to a happy Valtry who started to mock cry to make fun of Honcho.

Honcho gasped before saying "I'm like an onion, I have many layers." "Guys! Keep it down" they heard a familiar voice say everyone creeped over to see Shu "Hey" Valtry greeted "Please Quiet" Shu said back Valtry apologized before Shu launched spryzen "let it… rip" Shu said as he launched Spriggan shot out and began a flower pattern in the stadium "Don't mind me I'm just crusin' over to the winners circle" Valtry said as she bumped into Shu only to feel the wet substance that covered his body "Gross! How come you're so sweaty?" Valtry asked slightly disgusted "because I'm training with my bey. It's not easy" Shu said simply.

"Wow that's some workout" Valtry said then everyone looked at his feet to see a puddle of sweat gasping everyone looked on "He's hardcore" Honcho said Toko agreed saying "seriously" and Nika commented saying how she hoped he'd brought spare clothes.

Valtry then asked "How long have you been practising" Shu replied simply again "I dunno 2 hours." "2 hours!? I can even practise for more than a few minutes. Whoa man… This means i gotta focus!" Valtry said her siblings went on saying how she's never gonna last that long "Oh yeah" She countered back "I'm gonna train like crazy now that i've got what it takes to reach the top level" Shu then passed saying "I doubt that." Valtry did a double take then asked him what did he just say.

Shu then said "someone as overconfident as you after only one win won't make it" much to Honcho's gratitude. Valtry then seethed after his retreating form "That guys never any fun have any of you noticed" Honcho said putting his slight happiness aside to try to get on Valtry's good side but that wasn't good enough as she bursted at that moment screaming "What is your deal! I don't know why you're underestimating me! You're supposed to be on my side!" She kept going much to everyone's dismay.

"Wow that girls got a set of pipes" Shu commented as he heard her voice from halfway down the stairs and it was still loud those poor kids right next to her ouch. "I'll be a beyblade champion! You'll see!" Valtry kept up he face still red.

"Now the moment you've been waiting for my all powerful Rush Launch" Valtry said eagerly ready to battle

3…

2..

1.

Let It… Rip

Valtry launched Valkyrie and the bey shot off going towards the top of stadium before riding the slope down and repeating over and over again for the Rush launch.

Everyone looked on impressed at the move that beat Honcho "I know right now a can destroy any Bey I battle I could even knock out Shu's Spriggan" Valtry said enthusiastically laughing.

Honcho unfortunately wasn't nearly as impressed "I've had just about enough of this" he stomped his foor "Yo Valtry I challenge you to another match!" Valtry agreed and continued to brag and Honcho tried to go to his happy place 'she's so cute lovable but does she have to act like she's the greatest over one win gotta win my man cred back' Honcho thought.

"I've found a way to show my awesomeness without rubbing it in your face care to take a hint" Honcho challenge trying to tell Valtry to stop being so cocky "Careful now, we're not gonna go easy on you" Valtry shot back.

First Battle ready..set

3...

2..

1.

Let It.. Rip

Valtry and Honcho set out Valkyrie and Ragnarok the beys flew as Ragnarok took up the center Valkyrie was well.. Running wild hitting walls over and over again instead of the Rush Launch "Wait wait stop Valkyrie" Valtry tried to say as Valkyrie lost all it's stamina but still went towards Ragnarok "End it knock it right out of there" Honcho said and as Valkyrie got closer

 **BURST**

Valkyrie's parts were sent flying on the stadium before hitting the ground

Rising Ragnarok with a Burst Finish. Rantaro wins by a score of 2 to 0 against Valtry Aoi and Victory Valkyrie.

"A burst finish always feels so good" Honcho bragged waving his fan around. "Your Rush Launch is a do you get that yesterday was a fluke? I feel so much better, don't you?" Honcho said as Valtry dropped to her knees "I don't believe it…" she said in pure shock "Your fancy new move is way to inconsistent to pay off" Honcho said walking off as Valtry let out pained and shocked breaths before thinking on what Shu said earlier "I can't believe we lost" was all Valtry said.

As The siblings walked home Toko and Nika were worried for their sister she was always in a good mood and almost never cried unless something bad happened. "Hey Toko Nika. Be honest was I that bad" They heard their sister say tears poking the edge of her eyes. It was hard but the nodded with an affirming grunt.

"Ok" was all their sister said before she took off "what was I thinking! Practise practise I gotta Practise!" She screamed tears rolling down her face as she thought how much of a jerk she was she had to apologize to Honcho right away. Toko and Nika watch their sister run off as they then saw the flyer for a puppet show that showcased a kid fighting a dragon but they then noticed the striking resemblance to their sister "Hey she looks just like Valtry." Nika said.

Later that day Valtry was right to training as she kept tugging on a rope she tied to a tree to help her launch

3…

2..

Let It.. Rip

Valtry kept going trying to make her launch more powerful

She then went to start doing push ups while staying fundamentals punctuating each word with a push up.

Valtry went on for 1 hour and 30 minutes not able to reach Shu but a good start. She was currently lying on the ground in the shade having taken off her warmer and jacket leaving her in her blue T-shirt (don't worry y'all she's eleven if anything she'd be lucky to have A-cups chief)

Toko and Nika ran over to see Valtry on the ground panting sweat covering her red face "Hey valtry why are you lying on the ground" Nika asked her but before she could even answer Toko then said "there's this cool puppet show over at the mall we wanna see" and Nika gassed it up saying "and there's a hero that looks just like you" Valtry was then intrested "There's a hero that looks like me?" she asked curious "yeah, wanna go check it out?" Nika asked enthusiastically.

Valtry wasn't given much of an answer as she was dragged by her siblings grabbing her stuff she went with them.

"Come on it's over here" Toko said as he dragged Valtry over "Prepare to be defeated by my special technique lowly dragon" The hero said but the dragon simply laughed and said "i'm not worried i could never lose to one so full of herself." The dragon mocked Toko and Nika giggled over how this was just like Shu and Valtry.

Valtry looked a little upset but then yelled "give her a chance." The dragon's tail shot out and smacked the hero sending her to the ground. 'Was that how ridiculous I looked after all that smack talk when I lost to Honcho' Valtry thought. "She was all talk" Nika said "yeah went own after one teensy hit" Toko added on. The dragon's tail shot out once again "this one will finish it" but before the dragon's hit connected two dog like creatures came out "not while we're here" they said before chomping down on the tail and the dragon reatreted the crowd cheering.

The two canies looked at the hero who thanked them " A hero should be more humble" the blue one said "Now get back up on your feet and try harder" the brown one said after.

The hero then charged forward before being sent back again "What are you doing" the brown one said "get a hold of yourself the blue one said. Everyone laughed as Valtry fumed. "Looks like she's just not up to the job" the brown one had said again "Let's show her how to take the dragon down" the blue one said shortly before they charged again as that happened Vatry yelled for the hero to get up and Toko and Nika congratulated each other on bringing their sister back when the show was over a kid with black hair that went to his lower back came out his green eyes gleaming everyone cheered as he took a bow but in the cheering he noticed her.

A cute girl with two younger kids near her possible siblings or cousins she was short with cute water-blue hair and vibrant brown eyes a cute pout was on her lips as the kids next to her laughed. As the crowd dispersed he noticed her looking right at him he then walked off as briskly was possible he heard her call out his name but he walked faster pretending not to have heard her.

Toko and Nika were talking to their mother about the puppet show "It was so awesome mom I wish dad could have seen it, hey where do you think he is?" Toko asked their Mother replied saying "he told me he was piloting a plane over the arctic he's probably seeing polar bears and panguins now" she told her kids "wow. Pilots are so lucky they get to see everything!" Valtry said in awe.

"Anyway. The puppet show had a hero who looked just like Valtry and she lost the fight" Toko said putting them back on the puppet show. "She wasn't like me" Valtry shot back defensive "yes she was" Nika countered playfully "Cuz she lost just as fast" Toko and Nika said together.

Valtry was fed up with them comparing one loss to Honcho to the play "Stop it! She was not like me" Valtry screamed slamming her hands on the table "Valtry take your hands off of the table" Valtry looked to see her mother who had just said that glaring at her. Valtry sat down and everyone at the table laughed much to her chagrin.

The next day at the tournament was a lot of buzz "it's it Valtry's turn to battle" Nika asked "sure is" Toko said.

Everyone then noticed Shu "So you showed up to root for Valtry, eh" Honcho said letting a little bit of jealousy get in his voice "Sort of" Shu said calmly truth be told he knew very much about Honcho's crush on Valtry but he paid it no mind. "Even if it was just a fluke, don't forget she beat me,the one and only Rantaro Kiyama. So don't let your guard down pal" Honcho laughed as Toko talked about how he was acting like he had won the match.

The lights then went dim "Welcome to all you Beyblade fans It's the second round of the district tournament. Are you ready to be wowed. Here they are… The Bladers!" the crowd cheered "up first is our dark horse supising us all by defeating Rantaro Kiyama Valtry Aoi!" The announcer finished Valtry wondered in wondering what dark horse meant as Toko and Nika explained it to Honcho and Valtry the crowd went into cheers of "Go Valtry!, Go Valtry!" chanting the girls name.

Valtry fell into the praise "they love me, they really love me" She said before telling them to get ready for the greatest battle of the century "I warned her about this at this point she'll be a one hit wonder" Honcho said worriedly. "Aw that's so sweet, you're worried about her" Nika teased. Honcho's face lit up red before he said "Of course I'm not worried about her! What makes ya think I care about Valtry" Honcho said on the defensive "You like her that's so cute" Nika said "hey don't call me cute!" Honcho shot back as Nika giggled noticed that he never denied liking Valtry.

Honcho was thanking every god in existence that Valtry somehow wasn't hearing them right now.

"And opposing Valtry today is Ken Midori" The annoucer said Ken walked in before seeing that cute girl again "S-She's the one I have to beat" the blue puppet said. It wasn't long before Vatry rushed over to Ken and got in his face wow I remember you "Yeah i'm Keru" the blue puppet said "and I'm Besu" the brown puppet said Valtry was in shock at how the puppets were talking "by themselves" as he siblings and Honcho deadpanned.

"Let's do it" Keru said before opening his mouth to show off "say hello to Kaiser Kerbeus" Besu said "Its energy layer looks rounder than my Ragnarok looks like a defence type" Honcho said after Nika and Toko talked about how tough it was Valtry said "It doesn't matter what kind of Blade it is! It's no match for the rush launch. I'll knock it out in one hit!" Honcho went on about how she needs to be less cocky while Shu focused on the match.

"A Survivor Finish or Ring out Finish is each worth one point. A Burst Finish is worth two points. Ties are awarded no points the first blader to score two points wins " the ref explained.

3…

2..

1.

Let It.. Rip

Ken and Valt launched sending out their blades

Valkyrie and Kerbeus came out Kerbeus taking up the center but instead of going in with a rush launch Valkyrie and going sprape nation all over the stadium.

Shu talked about how Valtry tilted her launcher to far down and it caused the blade to scrape "yeah i knew that" Toko said "Poor Valtry" Nika said after "Not over yet Valkyrie we can still keep going" Valt said as Valkyrie managed to right itself and keep pushing.

Valkyrie slammed into Kerbeus but to no avail as Kerbeus fended off "just like i said you can't even touch us" Keru said before Kerbeus glowed bright green before it's avatar came out and Kerbeus went under valkyrie before sending it flying with an upper counterattack before it landed into the stadium. "Kaiser Kerbeus 1 point with a survivor Finish" the ref said

Valtry looked at Valkyrie in disbelief wondering how she could have messed up so badly and apologized to Valkyrie up in the stands a blond haried kid and his dark haired friend were talking "looks like you're up against the puppet kid he won't like getting destroyed by your deathscyther" the blond said "maybe but Victory will come to the blader who wants it the most" The blond looked away before saying "i guess so. But come on she's just like any other female absolutely pathetic she can't even launch right. I mean how could they let someone like that enter she was better off in the kitchen with mommy" the blond mocked his black haired friend simply said "she still got some fight left in her.

Valtry stood up before saying " a hero never quits! This battle isn't over!" Valtry yelled

"One more time buddy let's go for the Rush Launch" Valtry announced everyone looked on in disbelief before telling her to not doing it that it was a bad idea and she wasn't gonna win "Stop! I'm gonna get it so just stand back and watch!" Valtry screamed at the crowd "aw yeah go for it sis" Toko and Nika shouted "Yes valtry keep your arm steady and launch with all your strength" Shu said

"You're supposed to learn from your mistakes ya see Kerbeus is a defence type meaning it beats your attack type" Keru told her.

Second battle the ref said

3…

2..

1.

Let It..Rip

Ken and Valtry launched again but as Ken's green eyes met Valtry's he made a small mistake launcher just a tad weaker.

Valkyrie and Kerbeus shot out again and Kerbeus spinning a little slower but Valkyrie began to scrape again "Valkyrie!" Valtry screamed as Valkyrie's avatar came out her aura flaring.

Valkyrie righted itself before rushing out slamming into Kerbeus over and over again doing the Rush Launch hitting the mark every time as Honco got into the match heavily but Shu noticed that Kerbeus was deflecting every attack "the chain shaped layer is deflecting every attack and the driver keeps it steady" Shu commented Valkyrie didn't stop smashing into Kerbeus harder than ever and the weaker launch at the beginning caused Kerbeus to become weaker slowly as the battle kept on but so was Valkyrie as the blades slowed down everyone was tense till one contact from Valkyrie caused both blades to stop

"Double survivor finish no points" the ref called as Valtry looked at her bey 'Valkyrie you fought so hard i'm so lucky to have you' Valtry thought "this time i'm gonna get it right i will nail the rush launch" Valtry said revealing her game plan much to everyone's surprise and disappointment "leave it to a girl to reveal everything" the blond said.

Toko and Nika where trying to get Valtry to stop but Shu told them she was far to focused for them to have been heard.

"I promise this time for sure" Valtry said to Valkyrie before she tripped and fell "Ow why do I keep messing up" Valtry said before thinking back to the puppet show she was then awoken to cries of Valtry and Ken she then thanked her friends before getting ready to battle.

3…

2..

1.

Let It...Rip

Valtry and Ken Launched their blades Kebeus taking up the center and Valkyrie rushed around the stadium almost scraping but stopping just before then rammed into Kerbeus

 **Valtryek victory theme**

Valkyrie smashed into it's opponent over and over again knocking away from the center and it's spin slowly faltered Ken looked at Valtry and how happy she looked getting distracted before he charged up Kerbeus avatar coming "go for it Valkyrie" Valtry called as Valkyrie smashed into Kerbeus and

 **BURST**

Kerbeus has burst Victory Valkyrie 2 points with a burst finish Valtry Aoi wins by 2-1 "Valtry Aoi moved on to the third round" the announcer said as Valtry celebrated "I lost… my kerbeus lost" Ken said heartbroken 'that Valtry is one tough blader' Ken thought before looking down.

"Looks like you'll be facings some different competicion" the blond said but the dark haired boy simply said "makes no difference who my opponent is boy or girl I will crush them. There are two kinds of blades in this world the ones that win and the ones that lose." "I wonder what kind yours is Daigo" the blond boy said "the winning kind. Obviously" Daigo said before walking off.

Ken was still looking at the ground before valtry walked up to him and thrusted out her hand he looked up and she said "nice match shake on it" Ken couldn't lie she looked 1000x cuter when she was smiling but he tried to hide it by bringing out Keru to say "shake hands!? What makes you think we should shake hands with you?" Keru said "nuh uh never gonna shake hands with you" Beus said "oh come on Valtry said accidentally grabbing one of ken's puppets and realizing how they worked.

Ken then chased her around trying to get Besu back from her. Toko and Nika were going on about how their sister makes friends meanwhile Honcho was fuming with jealousy at how they were "playing".

When Valtry walked up Honcho said "you really had us worried there for a minute kid err i mean how can you lose to the Rantaro and then lose to some random how does that make me look" Honcho said trying to save himself but failing hard. "I know I was trying to hard and put to much into it" she giggled a sound that Honcho's ears fell in love with.

"Good job, but we've certainly gotta find you a cool new move y'know spice things up. I can help trust me i've got an eye for style. "Whatta tryna say Honcho I have no style?" Valtry said "at least I don't wear a cape to school everyday" Valtry teased. Her and Honcho got into it about how it's not a cape and Shu walked past "hey Shu good luck on your match" Nika called to him

"You'd better not lose Valtry yelled Shu simply responded with a "yeah." Honcho took that moment so say "there's no way he'll lose. Guys kinda a superhero" but Valtry got sneaky and said "says the one wearing a cape" as they got into it again the next matches started.

"Ok bladers the second match of round 2 is about to begin" the announcer said "the bladers in this match are Daigo Kurogami and Melos Nekota. "Ok Dark Deathscyther let's make this short and sweet" Daigo said "alright Deathscyther is an attack and and my blade is a defence i type i have a clear advantage" Melos said "Woah an attack type and a defence type just like today's first match.

'How can they be comparing Valkyrie to Deathscyther. I'll just have to show how much stronger my bey is!' Daigo thought.

As the others were talking about Daigo Toko looked up his states to see "what!? In his first match he got a 10 second burst finish!?" Toko said alrmed Daigo overheard them and said "I'll only need 5 this round." Melos snarled at him saying "5 seconds? Get real! Are really trying to insult my skills" Daigo simply said "I'm only telling it how it is"

3…

2..

1.

Let It Rip

Daigo and Melos launced their blades

Deathscyther raced towards the staduim and

 **BURST**

Deathscyther ran through its opponent with ease in 5 seconds as Valtry fangirled for her next opponent Daigo went upstairs to talk with his blond friend as they were talking they heard something "Burst finish looks like have another Burst Finish in 5 seconds Shu Kurenai is now tied with Daigo Kurogami"

As Shu came outside Valtry came to meet him and congratulated him on his win and got hyped to have him as her rival and Honcho to

"These Beyblade battles I just can't get enough of them" Valtry said

As the day ended Valtry stopped Honcho "Yo Honcho can I talk to you" after he agreed they sat down and Valtry said "Honcho I want to say I'm sorry I was so rude i didn't think about your feelings and I was a jerk can you forgive me" Valtry sadi bowing her head.

Honcho couldn't believe it she was asking for his forgiveness he forgave her but that wasn't enough. "Hey how about me and you go around the park i'll make something for you and we can have a nice friendly outing" Valtry said. Honcho's brain was running a mile a minute did she just ask him out on a date but then he realized she said "friendly" he was heartbroken but he agreed to it nonetheless.

 **Alright everyone** **sorry about my absence but i'm here now so hope you're hyped again sorry but i will being going on another break i could have had this finished a long time ago but She-Ra princess of power was one netflix so i got distracted for about 7 hours so yea but i now have a RWBY X She-Ra story idea but let's get in to the reviews**

 **Review 1**

 **Me to homie one of my favorite forms of fanfiction**

 **Review 2**

 **Yep changes on the way to make the story different from the anime and no originally this was all gonna be one story but i made it 2 so we don't end up having 153 chapters of one story so Free will be in A Victory Harem Evolution and i try to keep the characters the same**

 **R/R AND HAVE A GOOD ONE**


	3. The Date:Honcho-Park

Honcho was panicking he had this to get ready if he could woo Valtry today. He knew his plan he'd walk in all smoove like and say "Valtry heard you bad,So profane somethin-No that will never work" Honcho was so busy thinking he didn't see his father enter "Hey my boy what's got ya in such a mood? Girl trouble?" Honcho was about to deny but he then realized his father was probably the best person to go to about this.

Honcho told him everything knowing this would be the most embarrassing conversation ever but he was desperate. His Father simply nodded his head "Mhm i hear ya son this girl sounds special the only way to get to her heart is to find out what she likes and what she understands the most. At least that's how i met your mother."

Honcho took his dad's advice and walked out towards the park where Valtry said they'd meet and he knew only one thing no matter what he would win her love even if he had to do it Romeo style.

Chiharu was surprised when her daughter said that she was going to have a picnic with her friend Honcho. Chiharu didn't know to be scared or proud but she was just shocked when her daughter said it was just a friendly outing to say sorry for being rude.

Chiharu genuinely felt bad for the poor boy he'd be ready for a date just to find out it was just for friends but nonetheless she offered to make Valtry's food with her and after she had done that she gave her daughter the Picnic basket. Valtry went on her way she headed for the park to go meet Honcho.

Honcho had made it 2 minutes before Valtry and was afraid he'd been stood up before he heard her call his name he turned to see the blue haired girl run up to him. Honcho smiled down at her before they sat down.

Honcho reached into the bag and found, Paper? He read it

 _Dear Rantaro, While I approve of you and my daughter if you can even get through her beyblade loving heart but_ _ **if you ever hurt her i will make sure you receive hell.**_

 _ **Sincerely Valtry's mother.**_

Honcho paled before Valtry looked at him already having grabbed a sandwich "Hey Honcho what was that?" Valtry questioned about the note. "Oh this? Nothing just a note haha" Honcho said nervously. Valtry simply gave him a look before eating Honcho had expected her to eat kinda wild like her personality but she ate like a normal person.

Honcho realized how weird it was to watch her eat so he looked at the sun just like her before taking a bite. Honcho realized this was the best thing he'd ever tasted he chomped it down almost biting his finger before he heard that cute giggle again. He turned to see Valtry laughing at him he blushed realizing that the same person he thought would eat like an animal caught him doing it.

"W-well you can't blame me your mom is such a great cook" Honcho said defending himself. Honcho then heard Valtry say something "Hey speak up I can't hear you" Honcho said Valtry then said to him "I-I made them" Honcho then decided to fix this by saying "Really wow girl you're a really good cook."

Valtry smiled up at him to which Honcho blushed and looked away. After eating for a while the two walked around the park Honcho made some flirty comments but they just flew over her head.

They eventually heard the sounds of blades Valtry ran over with Honcho following to find 4 kids all battling. Valtry asked if she could battle the kids 2 boys 2 girls agreed one of the boys got ready to battle Valtry

3…

2..

1.

Let it..rip

Valkyrie shot out and began to battle it's opponent a Spriggan Ragnarok layer. Valkyrie did the rush launch hitting the blade from every which direction the endless barrage going on before

 **BURST**

The kids blade burst it's part going everywhere the kids where in shock before all of them started challenging Valtry.

Honcho watched as his chance to win Valtry's heart was foiled by beyblades but then he remembered something his dad told him earlier.

" _The only way to get to her heart is to find out what she likes and what she understands the most."_

Honcho realized as long as he was a weak blader Valtry would never notice him he stood up and smashed his fan against the floor everyone looked at him he bit hard and broke the lollipop in his mouth "Yo Valtry let's battle" He challenged Valtry excepted as they got into position they called out the words.

3…

2..

1.

Let it...Rip!

Valkyrie and Ragnarok as Ragnarok took the center Valkyrie kept at it with a rush launch smashing into the blade repeatedly and Ragnarok was clearly getting weaker but as they got close Ragnarok and Valkyrie's avatars appeared and…

 **BURST**

Valkyrie and Ragnarok had both Bursted

The next two battle went the same way but in the third battle when Valkyrie hit Ragnarok

 **BURST**

Valkyrie ran through Ragnarok and the next 7 battles went the same way.

Valtry was getting better there was no denying it but as the day was ending right as Honcho walked Valtry home she suddenly stopped before turning to Honcho and hugging him "Today was great. See you at school!"

Valtry ran inside leaving Honcho with his thoughts he didn't know how to feel he didn't know if the girl liked him or not what he did know though he now had a way to catch her eye

 **Alright guys so shorter than most but that's how specials and dates will be always 1000-1,500 words long never more so yea but don't worry I'm making 2 chapters with 2 episodes each and a christmas special hopefully they will all be there by christmas**

 **But let's get riiiiiiight into the reviews!**

 **Review 1**

 **Thanks I like this to be cute yet humorous. Yea imma try to correct my stories more often. Trust you will see a lot of Honcho and Valtry and even Honcho will have more than just rivals in Beyblade.**

 **Review 2**

 **Thanks and well i updated now (after almost a damn month) and i intend to keep updating until this story is complete.**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoy R/R AND HAVE A GOOD ONE! Peace Out**


	4. Beyclub New friendships

Last time on A Victory Harem

 _Valtry and Honcho went on a sorta date. Honcho has also found a way to finally get to her heart will he make it._

"Toko,Nika. Please get your sister out of bed!" Valtry's mom called out "Okay." The twins said in return. Toko and Nika went up to Valtry's room only to see Vatry wasn't in her room "She's-" Toko started "Not here" His twin Nika finished.

They were question where she could be before her voice rang through the room "Valtry wins again."

Toko and Nika looked over their sisters bed to seeher twisted into a pretzel snoring on the side of her bed "Should of known" the twins said in unison.

"Let it rip!" Daigo said as he launched Deathscyther. Valtry got ready saying "ready? And…." when Valtry went to launch her launcher got stuck and made her unable to rip Valkyrie "ugh it's stuck" Valtry said trying to get her launcher to work.

"Come on stop jamming already. Everyone Will laugh" Valtry said still asleep. Toko and Nika began to start pulling on her trying to get her to wake up. Valtry screamed "Rush Launch" all of a sudden in her sleep knocking her younger siblings down before she groggily got up "Please tell me today's saturday" Valtry said to her brother and sister to which they replied with a yell of "no!"

"I see you managed to arrive before most of your classes started today" Principle Shinoda said to Valtry. And she replied with "most of the time I get here just when the bell rings. Will she make it to the classroom? Yes she's through" Valtry said enthusiastically to which Shinoda looked at Valtry with a grunt something Valtry picked up on and said "I-i mean I'm sorry, sir. I'll try harder.

Shinoda simply told Valtry he was proud of her for doing so well in the Beyblade District Tournament but that she should focus on school. Valtry though got a great idea "Getting up for school would be easy if we had a Beyblade club here. She said cutting Shinoda off to which he asked "and how would that be helpful?" thinking Valtry was trying to find ways to dodge the question and/or slack off.

Valtry brown eyes sparkled and she went off about how great a Beyblade club can be Shinoda agreed and well…

Valtry went around the school asking many people but everyone was either not into Beyblade or had a club of their own so she went to the one person she thought would want to join.

Honcho was on the roof reading comics. Or was he? In reality he was reading a book on girls and their likes. He already knew Valtry liked Beyblade but he needed to find a way to make it so she would like him just as much. Call him surprised when the girl he was thinking about appeared right in front of him he emetitly hid his romance book and said "What up? I'm just reading comics ya know like a man" Honcho slightly flexed completely forgetting Valtry cared more about Blades the muscles.

Valtry told him about the bey club and asked him to join and they only need 3 more people to become official and e knew it was a good idea on 3 fronts.

First he could spend more time with Valtry if they were in a club together they'd be forced to be together.

Second he'd get stronger so she'd respect him

Third During exercise he could be her personal trainer he wasn't a creeper just wanted to help (he's a creeper)

After a little dispute over who would be team captain a battle was held.

Valtry and Honcho were being prepared to battle

3…

2..

1.

Let it..RIP

Valkyrie launched out going with it's rush launch but it never got to hit as Ragnarok kept dodging every swing Valkyrie made was missed "Hey you can't just hide play fair" Valtry whined as her blade kept missing. "Your only just salty cause you didn't think of it" Honcho taunted.

Valtry's aura then flared as she commanded Valkyrie to go faster and at some point Valkyrie rammed hard into Ragnarok sending it into the middle and Valkyrie's avatar came out before rushing Ragnarok slamming into it numerous times with the rush launch "You won't beat me!" Honcho cried as Ragnarok's avatar came out as well and both blades glowed ramming into each other time and time again but as Valkyrie went towards Ragnarok. Ragnarok went underneath before slamming Valkyrie upwards it soared far out of the stadium and was about to hit the ground before.

 **BURST**

Ragnarok exploded and Honcho gasped as it's pieces went all over the stadium right before Valkyrie hit the ground.

Nobody knew what happened the Burst or the ring out but Honcho realized something Valtry didn't respect straight she respected a blader "Wait, hold on. It was not a tie. I saw the whole thing and Ragnarok burst first." one of the kids said "wait but-" Honcho cut them off saying that "the second Ragnarok burst the fight was over. No matter how you look at it Valkyrie won."

Ever then made Valtry the winner and Valtry cheered at winning. Honcho then congratulated her and said that she had him to thank for getting so good at Beyblade battles.

Valtry then picked up Valkyrie and said "it's all cuz of you Valkyrie" Valtry then looked at her siblings and then at Honcho and said "Hey Honcho why don't we decide who should be the captain when we get more members" Honcho agreed and Valtry ran off having a pretty good idea of who should be their next member.

Valtry ran out screaming before turning and making a beeline for the exit and her next opponent Daigo saw her before saying "My next opponent, I wonder why she intrest me so much." He then walked off going towards his home.

Valtry had gone back to the mall and found the puppet show and after cringing at the hero's latest blunder she went backstage to meet Ken's mom who she got along great with.

Ken was feeling down as he breathed a sigh "Feelin' blue" Besu asked him to which Keru got defensive "What's wrong with being blue" Keru and besu got into it before Ken said "it's that girl I wish I could get to know her or at least become friends" Ken moved a lot so he never made friends not even a girlfriend and he had just met the perfect girl she was fun,loved Beyblade and even puppets unfort is wasn't meant to be.

"Hey guys" Valtry's voice came from behind him to which he looked to see the same girl he was just thinking about.

"What's this? An ambush?" Keru asked Valtry smiled before saying "I'm here to personally invite you to the Beyblade club." Ken looked dumbstruck before Keru came in and said "What's your angle?" and Besu asked if she really meant it.

Valtry then explained how she and Honcho where the only members so she needed more to become official

Keru told her no way and that they were bitter enemies but Valtry explained how they are rivals and should train together and how she's their friend "Well I guess" Keru said in response to her asking.

Keru and Besu told her that they would only join if they could battle Shu.

Valtry was currently begging Shu to battle Ken so he would join "Valtry you know I like to train" Shu told her but Valtry kept telling him about how Ken was planning something.

Shu knew she was lying but he decided to humor her and battle him saying "Set up a time" Valtry's eyes lit up before she called out Ken and he came out ready to battle

"So we finally meet. You're a hard guy to get an introduction to." Besu said. Shu remember Ken and commented on it "I know you. I watched you battle Valtry" Besu then said "You've watched our battles?" Shu told him "yeah the puppet guy."

Keru and Besu then told them they've been training to beat him.

Ken and Shu then thought over their opponent

3…

2..

1.

Let it..RIP!

Kerbeus came out and went for the middle and Spriggan went for the attack ramming it repeatedly and Kerbeus was taking every attack and it looked to be winning but as the battle kept going Spriggan took charge and Kerbeus lost speed till it stopped completely.

"Storm Spriggan gets one point with a survivor finish" Valtry said

The boys got back into position for another battle

Ken was looking bad his vision was swimming and he was second guessing himself and Shu saw that and got ready to take complete advantage.

3…

2..

1.

Let it..Rip

Spriggan shot out circling the stadium and so did Kerbeus and Ken's aura flared and Kerbeus rushed at Spriggan "Alright Storm Spriggan" Shu called as Spriggan rushed back and they both connected Spriggan went back but then reversed the spin before circiling and crashing into Kerbeus.

 **BURST**

Kaiser Kerbeus Burst into pieces and Shu pushed his hair back revealing his scar at his victory.

"Shu wins with a classic Burst Finish" Valtry called

After a thing with Ken and his puppet voices he ran off but Valtry then asked Shu if he would join but he declined.

Valtry had gotten home and when Chiharu looked through the peephole she saw Keru and shrieked but when she opened the door and saw Ken calmed down after Ken joined the Beyclub he tried to leave but Valtry and Chiharu didn't let him so out of fear for Valtry's mother he sat down and ate.

Ken took a small bit at first but he then realized how good the bread was and ate like a madman.

Valtry and her mother shared a smile and so did Ken albeit for different reasons.

' _We only need 2 more members and we'll be official'_ Vaaltry thought to the readers

Here are three trailers for three of my new stories

 _ **Ruby's spider senses allowed her to dodge Romans cane she then snatched it out of his hands using one of her webs and smacked him with it. Roman could only wonder how little red became such a capable fighter but he didn't have long as she kicked him in the face**_

 _ **Ruby was sitting in port's when her belt glowed. Rin was in social studies. And Riley was watching sports.**_

 _ **Ruby raised her hand and said "Professer Port I need to use the bathroom really bad" Ruby made it seem worse by holding her stomach "go then miss rose but be back for my lecture he said before winking and Ruby ran for the roof. "Miss Kelp I need to use the restroom may I go please?" Rin asked the teacher then allowed her to leave. Riley simply ran up to her room.**_

 _ **A pink ring appeared on Ruby's finger and she said Hyper Blossom she said opening her transformation device before putting it in her belt and hearts came out. Her outfit changed to like like a one piece swim outfit and she then added a pink jacket before posing and adding a mini skirt then her gloves, her shoes, her hair grew to her back and her red highlights turned pink before she struck a pose.**_

 _ **Rin then activated her's and said Rolling Bubbles before adding her blue version of the swim one piece and her jacket then her skirt, gloves, shoes, her hair got blue highlights and she struck a pose**_

 _ **Riley activated her's as well and changed into a green version of the one piece added the jacket, her skirt gloves, shoes, and her hair got green highlights and she struck a pose**_

 _ **Ruby was furious her team hadn't let her go on the mission with her because of her age again she was a huntress in training why was her team and Ozpin so focused on protecting her she was stomping untill she heard a voice in her head [Why don't we just go any ways] she looked around before when she looked in the mirror wasn't her reflection it was a slender women pure black with razor sharp teeth and pure white eyes looking at her before it said [It's feeding time] before she felt herself being taken over by something**_

Future stories

Spider-Ruby

RWBYPUFF Z

Ruby-Venom

 **So everyone after 2000 years I am back hope you guys enjoyed these trailers and look out for when they come to fanfiction and Ao3 Now let's get to the reviews**

 **Review 1**

 **Thanks Honcho and Valtry we'll be seen a lot**

 **Review 2**

 **Thank you**

 **Review 3**

 **Thank you as well**

 **Review 4**

 **Thanks loves sex swap AUs. IKR not enough reverse harem love but yeah only thing on Valtry's mind is Blades and FOOD and who knows but all I can say Is Valtry's choice won't be here until the end of evolution but even that might not be set in stone. Next chapter being written right now Thnx U 2**

 **R/R and have a good one Peace out**


	5. Into the Darkness Daigo's heart

"Welcome back bladers! Are you ready for the second day of Beyblade action? Our next competitor is Wild Wyvern's handler… Wakiya Murasaki. He's looking mighting chill. Word on the street is he's pretty much got this championship in the bag… time for the first battle of the day. Strap in, this is gonna be a crazy ride!"

3…

2..

1.

Let it..RIP

Wyvern took the middle and it's opponent's attacks did little to nothing as it was woboling before

 **BURST**

The blade burst being taken out

"I had a feeling he'd get this far" Shu said

Valtry was knocked out snoring when her siblings jumped on her waking her up. And as she was running out her mother tossed her some bread and she took off for school.

Honcho met up with her and commented on her being late "So close… but feels so far!" Valtry whined panting "what's the point in even setting my alarm!" Valtry cried out.

Honcho gave a little dig at her and Daigo came up saying "That was harsh. Hey isn't your name Valtry Aoi" Daigo commented turning up the flirt "Hey isn't he..." Honcho trailed off not liking how he was talking to Valtry "hey fill me in" Valtry said confused to which Honcho told her that he was her next opponent.

Valtry then remembered him the guy who got a burst finish in five seconds. Ken glared at him not trusting this guy.

"So hey babe I saw your match and I gotta say I was pretty impressed" Daigo said flirting openly "For real?" Valtry said not seeing Ken and Honcho's faces of clear jealousy.

"Yeah that Rush launch of yours is wicked. You're pretty and good and pretty good lookin' to"

Valtry said "really? Ya hear that Honcho this guy's a fan of my Beyblade skills." Honcho was still seething before saying "yep definitely seeing it"

Daigo was confused she hadn't blushed or anything she didn't even acknowledge how he flirted. What was with this girl. But he kept going "So yeah how about me,you after school. Get in a little bit a practise before our next match." Daigo said still keeping the charm up

Valtry agreed saying to meet her after clases at the gym meanwhile Ken was glaring at him with pure hatred and untrust.

Valtry and Daigo met up in the gym getting ready for the battle "Daigo's blade is called Dark Deathscyther it's an attack type just like Valkyrie." Toko said "then it's a good thing our sis has skills" Nika said.

3…

2..

1.

Let it..rip

Valkyrie shot out but Deathscyther simply went around before stopping it's spin right in the middle

Everyone was shocked and when Valtry asked Daigo if he was Ok he snickered before saying "Gimme a break. Obviously I did that on purpose." Valtry looked confused before asing why would he want to lose Daigo simply told her so he could look at her rush launch.

He then picked up Valkyrie before smashing it against the stadium and bursting it he then threw the pieces at Valtry's face before walking off.

Valtry picked up hey blade's pieces and put it back together before running at Daigo "hey you stop right there" she ran in front of Daigo before yelling into his face "Apologize! Say your sorry right now!" she yelled Daigo smirked she might not respond for flirtation but she got massively emotional over her blade and he intended to use that against her.

Daigo tried to push past her but Honch came and pushed him back "Yo not cool dude" Honcho stared him Daigo ran at him grabbing Honcho's waist Honcho then grabbed Daigo before throwing him Daigo got back up and kneed Honcho punched him in the gut before socking him the the face.

Honcho then grabbed Daigo Punched him in the nose three times before picking him up and flipping him over so his head faced the floor. Honcho was about to give him the Tombstone he deserved before Valtry screamed "Stop!" Honcho stopped his slam "Honcho" Valtry said Softly "Put him down" Honcho put him down alright by throwing Daigo who got up on his feet before running off.

"Yo Valtry you alright?" Toko asked to which the girl promptly ran off leaving the others to chase her.

Daigo looked on saying "If that riled her up she'll never be able to use her rush launch" he then touched his bloody nose before walking off.

Valtry kept launching her blade over and over again trying to use her rush launch but it just wasn't working

After countless launches Toko and Nika were getting tired so Honcho offered to pick them up "hey,Valtry were packing up." He told the bluenette who sighed not hearing him in her frustration. Honcho ran off with Toko and Nika "Seriously?" Valtry cried before she fell on her back "it's no use. What am I doing wrong?" She asked her blade picking it up as she flash backed to Daigo before she got back up and prepared to keep launching.

Shu looked down at his best friend as she slept. Shu shook her awake before offering her food which she'd agreed do to not have eaten for a while

"Mmm this is so delicious" Valtry said as she ate finishing off her fourth plate before asking for more "how many have you had. Oh well here you go" Shu said giving Valtry another plate "woah it's like a buffet except it's free!" The girl said happily

"What's this stuff?" Valtry asked still stuffing her face "it's called spaghetti carbonara...and please, don't talk with your mouth full." Shu chastised about the girls manners or lack thereof. Valtry paid him no mind as she kept it up

Ken and his parents had just finished a show and they were waving goodbye but as Ken looked up he saw Daigo walking out of the hospital 'what's he up to?' Ken thought

"So,mind telling me why you were training so hard?" Shu asked Valty as he kept cooking. Valtry looked down before saying "its the rush launch." She said sadly "All of a sudden I can't pull it off anymore." Shu gasped not knowing how her special move wasn't working "after school today.. I went up against that Daigo Kurogami guy." Valtry finished with slight anger getting to her voice.

Shu knew who he was. Daigo was known to get into people's heads and when he asked Valtry to clarify her cry of anger helped it all make sense. "Ugh I can't beat this guy. Do you think it's the spiky hair? I seen that people whos hair gets spikier get stronger. Oh why it's so unfair how he did Valkyrie like why mess with someone else's blade" The bluenette wailed ranting off as Shu just listened "This doesn't look good.." Shu said

Hey guess what" a child's voice rang out from inside the hospital. "This puppet guy came to visit me today. It was the best. Show I've ever seen!" The small boy said excitedly. Daigo listened to his brother as he was happy to speak with him but as his little brother Ryota was getting to talking about the puppet guy the nurse walked in and right before Daigo left his brother told him good luck.

Valtry got up and went to rush to the stadium but before that she put her hair into a spiky ponytail then ran off.

"Hello, boys and girls. We're all set for the third round of the Beyblade Regional tournament!" Hanami said

"Let's introduce the bladers in today's first match!" Hanami continued as he got ready to say the bladers coming in.

"Against all odds this first contender has blasted her way out of obscurity! Introducing Valtry Aoi" Valtry glared at Daigo as the crowd cheered her name. "And her opponent,one of the favorites to win here a boy of mystery, Daigo Kurogami!

The crowd cheered and Daigo called out to Valtry "yo babe. Don't forget ka-boom" Valtry's entire face turned red before she screamed "say it to my face why don't ya! Everyone in the crowd whispered about Valtry's anger "Reel it in girl calm yourself!" Honcho called "you know she can't hear you right? This is how Valtry is she loses her cool.

Valtry tried to calm herself to launch and as she got into her position she said "You're in for a surprise." Daigo simply looked at her before saying "this is working out better than I thought" but he still couldn't believe how cute that ponytail was his eyes widened(somehow lol) and he shook his head 'what was up with that thought?' He said in his head. Little did he know Honcho and Ken agreed with him greatly and Shu was just wondering about his best friends antics

"Ready? Set!" the referee called

3…

2..

1.

LET IT… RIP

Daigo and Valtry lauched their blades and Valkyrie was banking hard as Deathscyther flowed around "Valkyrie's launch looks shaky. Meanwhile Daigo looks perfect this will end in no time" the announcer said "Deathscyther take it out" Daigo called as his blades avatar showed up before rushing into Valkyrie and sending it sky high out of the stadium.

Round 1 outcome points 1 : score Daigo 1-0 Valtry

Everyone looked on in shock at Valtry's loss "ain't no thang, Valtry" Honcho called out hoping that she wont lose her cool. Daigo smirked before saying "just need one more point and were done here." The announcer looked in shock before He said "Has luck run out on this fairy tale story? Can she pull off a miracle?" Valtry looked at the stadium in horror as Honcho and Shu looked as well "Not the time to be reflective" Honcho said as Shu spoke up "she's being played here, big time."

The ref looked at Valtry before saying "hey kid, is everything alright? You look a little rattled" Valtry let out a gasp before she stuttered and picked up Valkyrie's pieces 'I can't keep playing like this. But what are my option here? What do i need to beat this guy" Valtry thought as she looked at Valkyrie. Shu looked at his best friend 'C'mon open your eyes. Daigo isn't your biggest opponent. Its you, yourself' He thought.

'What do I do?' Valtry thought upset before she remembered what Honcho said about Shu _"Unlike some of us he has the fundamentals down"_ 'Fundamentals' The blue hair girl thought before saying "Okay" to the ref showing she was ready.

"Second battle!" the ref called as both bladers got into launching stance. But people noticed something different about Valtry "hey, look at her hands!" Keru said "She's holding her launcher flat. That isn't the way to pull a rush launch" Honcho said in return and if they looked closely they would've noticed Valtry's brown eyes had white dancing along the edge of them.

"One point from the end! Can Valtry Aoi figure out a way to pull off a comeback?! Hanami shouted 'I've gotta remember the fundamentals!' Valtry thought

"Ready… set!

3…

2..

1.

Let it.. RIP!

Valkyrie and Deathscyther rushed out and Valkyrie zoomed around the stadium at sonic speed "Huh, it worked that time" Nika said and her twin said that Valkyrie was the fastest it has ever been "Valkyrie shoots around the stadium towards Deathscyther" Hanami casted as Valkyrie speed around "That's it Valkyrie" Valtry said cheering on her partner "Speeds nothing. Go! Deathscyther!" Daigo called to his blade as Valkyrie and Deathscyther met in the middle and kept clashing.

 **BURST**

Both blades burst as their owners gasped in surprise

"What happened" Toko said "Looked like a draw" Nika replied.

Both Bladers looked at the ref for his call "That's a simutaneus Burst Finish! No points!" the ref said

Round 2 outcome: draw no points: score Daigo 1-0 Valtry

Can you believe it? A tie! We're moving onto the next battle!" Hanami said as Daigo turned to Valtry before saying "you got-" he was cut off by Valtry's proud and smiling face many words speed past his brain but only on stopped _Cute._

3...

2..

1.

"Let it..Rip"

Valkyrie and Deathscyther went out again and Deathscyther kept going in a pseudo flower pattern Valkyrie zoomed around the stadium. "I knew it, there's no way she could've lost that first battle so easily." Honcho said from the stands. Valkyrie and Deathscyther kept clashing in the middle just like their last round before

 **BURST**

Both blades burst again as another tie happened

Round 3 outcome draw 0 points: score Daigo 1-0 Valtry

"Say what?!" Honcho said as Hanami said It's unbelievable! This battle is way beyond epic!

"Let it Rip"

Valkyrie and Deathscyther clashed again before

 **BURST**

Valkyrie and deathscyther kept bursting and it went on for 2 more times.

Round 4 draw 0 points score: Daigo 1-0 Valtry

Round 5 Draw 0 points score: Daigo 1-0 Valtry

Round 6 Draw 0 points score: Daigo 1-0 Valtry

The battles kept going that way with on more tie "Nice one she's killing it" Honcho cheered 'I'm so proud of her a cute girl like her deserves to go far' he mentally added.

Daigo was panting before he said "this has got to end" H looked up at Valtry "Alright! Nice one buddy we'll win the next one let's go" Daigo was dumbfounded the girl was so happy about tieing and she was having so much fun.

Valkyrie and Deathscyther clashed yet again as Valtry cheered on her partner right before

 **BURST**

It happened.. Again "Aw man is this this ever gonna end?" Valtry complained before she perked up and said "well anywho i'm on a roll!" Valtry's eyes were sparkling and the white dancing along her eyes was only getting bigger to the point Shu noticed it.

"She's smiling so that's good" Nika said "yeah she looks like she's having fun" Shu then told them "you see that she's using a weakness of hers to her advantage" and he also figured it had something to do with the white fire along her eyes.

Round 7 outcome draw 0 points score Daigo 1-0 Valtry

Round 8 outcome draw 0 points score Daigo 1-0 Valtry

"You ever notice how Valtry can only really focus on something whenever she is angry or rattled and she forgets everything else. Well that's what's happening right now but instead of anger she's only thinking out how much fun she's having with Valkyrie. The battle is the only thing on her mind"

"Not the brightest crayon in the box" Beus said before Keru told him "hey. Look whos talking" Shu told them then

"That's not just it she's also adjusted her launch completely. It's a completely new style I don't think i'd be capable of pulling that off" Honcho then said so it's like she's **In The Zone** "

Daigo was panting before he thought about his little brother 'Don't worry Ryota it's just a little hiccup' Daigo thought before he said "I'm gonna win this no matter what it takes." Valtry looked up before saying "Hey! Daigo. You've got some mad skills." Daigo turned red before he stammered something along the lines of I don't care but his constant stuttering wasn't helping his case.

Valtry shot him another smile before saying "Aw c'mon even you got to admit this is rare I love battling against you. I almost don't want this to end" Daigo gasped as he remembered his brother saying those exact words "please just once more" Ryota said as Daigo realized how similar it was he noticed something when Ryota said it it was like childish innocence but when Valtry said it he thought it was beyond cute.

"Daigo battling you is the most fun i've had ever haha" Valtry said giggling near the end and Daigo turned beat red before he refocused himself.

As both of them got into position and Valtry's aura came off of her as she got ready but then Honcho noticed something about Daigo and he notified Shu about it Daigo's face was red with his blush and he was sweating.

3…

2..

1.

"LET IT...RIP!"

 **Valtryek victory theme**

Valkyrie and Deathscyther went around the stadium everyone noticed that both Valtry and Daigo were smiling and Valtry the commanded her beyblade to amp it up as her aura flared and Valkyrie's avatar appeared sweeping it's sword around "Deathscyther crush her!" Daigo called out as Deathscyther avatar also appeared showing it's twin scythes as Valkyrie and Deathscyther clashed before

 **BURST**

Valkyrie ran through deathscyther Bursting it

Round 13 outcome Burst: Valtry score: Daigo 1-2 Valtry Winner: Valtry

Daigo looked shocked as Deathscyther's parts were scattered around "Victory Valkyrie wins with a Burst Finish Valtry Aoi wins by a score of 2-1.

Everyone cheered as Keru says "I could hardly contain myself" before Honcho butted in saying Jealousy is an ugly emotion you know" which Kru shot back saying "your one to talk" getting at Honco about how Jealous he was at Daigo just earlier.

"This hard fought battle is finally over! She fought through eleven hard draws but Valtry Aoi advances to the quarterfinals and I advance to my long awaited coffee break" Hanami said as Valtry got up and ran towards Daigo before saying "That was so much fun I hope you had fun too. Wanna do this again sometime?" Daigo looked at her before saying "yea whatever" still blushing and talking on auto pilot.

The next day Daigo went to go see his brother and when he arrived the nurse congratulated him on his match and when he asked her how she knew she told him people were in his little brothers room.

Daigo dashed to the door and he heard voices inside he slammed open the door to see… Valtry,Honcho and Ken all standing with Ryota on top of Honcho's shoulders "There he is what took ya?" Valtry asked as he walked in "Look im taller than you are now" Ryota said.

Daigo gasped before walking forward before asking "w-why are you guys here?" Valtry stepped up before she ask to speak to Daigo outside "hey Daigo I want to battle with you again. And to do that I want to invite you to our begoma academy beyclub!" Valtry said.

Daigo thought it over Valtry was strong and training with her would help and plus he still wanted to see that cute face his face erupted in a blush at that last thought before he said "Yeah sure that could work. Yeah i'll join" Valtry smiled before saying "awesome. And thanks for the spiky hair idea I like it think i'm gonna keep it that way" The spiky haired blunette then skipped off heading home since it was late when Honcho and Ken walked out.

"Yo Daigo listen up, we may be one the same team but stay away from Valtry she's all me" Honcho said before Keru cut in saying "not on your life Valtry is ken's nobody else's" Daigo then said "listen kids girls like bad boys and sorry a basic blond and a puppet freak won't cut it. Sorry" the boys looked ready to kill each other before they all backed off "This is childish" Daigo said "agreed" Honcho replied as ken nodded "If we want to get her we should let decide who she wants to be with" Daigo said as he walked back into his brothers room and Honcho walked away. Ken stood as he thought of a plan that could help him get closer to Valtry and he got ready to put his plans into motion.

 **YOOOOOOOOO what's up everyone it's ya boi Crash aka… Crash and well it's been over 20 million years since my last upload and i am so sorry but school bites into the writing time but i'm here now and made an extra long one for y'all going to a birthday parting in 50 mins so I might not be able to write but summers upcoming and it will be writing SZN 1 chapter uploaded once a week hope you guys enjoy this and R/R have a good one!**

 **REVIEW 1**

Thank you so much! And Zac will have a...special place in this harem let's say he will have feeling for 2 people with Valtry being on of them. Xander will have a sister/brother relationship with Valtry he'll have the over protective big bro thing going on intimidating people who has a crush on her.


	6. The Date:Ken-Mall

The next Day Valtry was walking after school "That match with Daigo was so much fun!" The bluenette said bringing out Valkyrie "and it's all thanks to you buddy. Couldn't imagine what I'd do without you" Valtry started walking home when she heard a voice "Hey Valtry!"

Valtry turned to be met with Ken and evidently Keru had said it "Hey Ken! Whats up man?" Valtry said excitedly as she smiled up at her friend. Ken smiled back before Besu said "Hey w-we want to know if you'd like to come to the mall with us" Ken was blushing but that went right over Valtry's head "Of course! Lets go!" Valtry replied.

Ken and Valtry started walking and both made small talk before they were both right in front of the mall. The everystan mall was the largest in their city and was known for its great selection but Ken had very little interest in that, only in the joyful girl next to him.

"Hey Ken can we go to the place you make your puppet shows?" Valtry asked to which Ken nodded and the began walking.

Ken's mother waved to them in greeting as she saw them walk up "Say aren't you Valtry? I've heard good things about you from Ken. Congrats on making it to the quarterfinals" Valtry beamed before saying "Thanks it was no big deal really!" Valtry rubbed the back of her neck before her eyes had stars in them as she asked "Hey can I be in one of your puppet shows?" Ken's mother let out a laugh before saying "I don't see why not go ahead I'm sure Ken won't mind"

Valtry had a mini celebration before she was given a puppet. It was the same one she had seen before, The knight. Valtry looked at it before Ken's mother than gave the two a rundown of the script.

Many gathered for the Midori Family Amazing Show as they all sat down they saw two characters one of which they were familiar with The blue haired knight girl who had failed to stop the green dragon but now there was a jet black dragon that looked downright meaning.

"Heh heh heh. Pathetic human you dare challenge me" The dragon said cockily as he stared down at the girl before him. "Yeah and i'll take you down easily" the girl shot back still as arrogant as ever before she rushed headfirst at the dragon who showed off it's master plan as it dodged her first sword swipe before smacking her back with its tail.

"You are weak human I let you get close to mess with you!" the dragon's voice boomed as he looked at her with the girl struggling to get up "oh yeah. Why don't you come over here and say that!" she shouted angrily before jumping up and rushing at him full tilt. The knight was batted away again with ease as she proceeded to do the same thing over and over again with little results.

The knight shot up again showing anger before she seemed to think "If I keep attacking with anger instead of thinking I'll lose" She said conveying her thoughts to the audience as she got back up she rushed towards the dragon but instead of getting hit she ducked under the tail before slashing upward.

"ARRRRGH!" the dragon let out a scream of agony as it's underside was slashed before glaring at her "You will pay for that human! With your life!" the dragon bellowed before he was grabbed by Keru and Besu.

"See hero what happens when you think over rushing into things" Keru said the dragon struggled in the grip before the Knight rushed forward and drove her sword into the dragon's belly and it fell backward falling of stage.

Keru,Besu and the knight all looked at the audience before saying "When you rush into things it will always lead to defeat so always think with you head first."

There was clapping as Ken,his mother and Valtry all walked out and took a bow. And people seemed to clap more upon seeing Valtry as she smiled.

After the show Ken's mother was packing up. Ken rushed to help his mother but she stopped him saying "Ken you have a friend so I insist you two go explore a little bit" she said despite Ken knowing the entire mall.

But right then Ken's mother bent down and snuck 1500 in yen to Ken "Buy her something nice" She told him before pushing him toward Valtry.

Valtry was getting ready to go but just then Besu called to her "Hey Valtry let's explore a little more" Valtry wasn't one to turn down a chance to spend time with her friend so so agreed and the two walked around the mall.

Ken was enjoying Valtry company but he was looking for something to buy her and as he passed a jewelry store he saw it.

Ken excused himself before rushing in he walked up to where he had seen them. There they were earings V shaped with a beautiful blue color with red along the edg Ken grabbed them before hurriedly walking to the register he paid for them(1200¥) before rushing to Valtry "Hey V-Valtry we uhh got you this." Besu said as Ken handed her the box. Valtry looked inside before she beamed and said "Aww thanks Ken this is so amazing. Imma asked my mom to put them in for me!" she was practically squealing which made Ken feel good as she put the box in her bookbag her eyes lit up again.

Ken followed her gaze to see an arcade. He was practically dragged in as Valtry seemed excited to play.

The first game the two played was A just dance game Both quickly found out Ken had no rhythm as Valtry beat him by well over double his own score. They then rushed over to a racing game where Ken beat Valtry passing the finish line in first while Valtry sat at 6th.

Valtry was pouting as she murmured something about the game being rigged. They then went for Skeeball where Ken dominated again getting the ball somehow in the smallest hole literally securing victory. Valtry did however win at Basketball beating Ken by a score of 12-23.

As the day was nearing its End Valtry literally squealed as she saw a beystadium. She dragged Ken over before she said "So Ken how 'bout a match" Ken grinned before getting into a stance.

3…

2..

1.

Let it… Rip

Valkyrie and Kerbeus shot out as Kerbeus took up the middle "Hold it down Kerbeus" Keru shouted As Valkyrie began to rush around the stadium hitting Kerbeus repeatedly "Yeah that's the spirit rush,rush,rush" Valtry cheered as her blade kept going. Ken then noticed something everytime Valkyrie would hit the red edge of the stadium it sped up and as it hit the red rushed back and knocked Kerbeus out of the center "Alright time to end it. Lets go Valkyrie!" Valtry shouted as her aura flard and Valkyrie's avatar came out swinging it's sword before holding it above its head "Oh no come on Kerbeus!" Ken said his own aura flaring up as Kerbeus three heads appeared before growling. Valkyrie brought it's sword down as Kerbeus launches itself at it. Both blades clashed as Kerbeus was sent clear out of the stadium "Kerbeus no.." Ken said

 **BURST**

Kerbeus burst into pieces right before it hit the floor.

Round 1 outcome Burst finish Valtry 2-0 Ken: Valtry victory

Valtry dancing around happily as the crowd that watched them cheered before many took on Valtry who she managed to defeat all of.

The night was arriving and Ken has volunteered to walk Valtry home. "We're here!" she sang as they reached her house. Valtry turned to Ken before saying "Bye Ken see you tomorrow!" but right as she left Ken called to her. Valtry froze not being used to hear Ken's actual voice "I-I really liked spending time with you" Ken said softly to which Valtry shot him a smile before saying "I like spending time with you too" Valtry wrapped Ken in a hug. Ken blushed before returning the hug.

Valtry then turned to go back before saying "Thanks again"

Ken walked back home feeling happier than he's ever felt but on Valtry's side.

"Young lady where have you been!?" Chiharu yelled the second her daughter walked in Nika and Toko looked at the situation in confusion.

"Oh yeah sorry forgot to tell you" Valtry said rubbing the back of her neck "I went with Ken to the mall and lost track of time even got to do a puppet show with him and his mom" Chiharu seemed to calm down before saying "Next time tell me when you're gonna hang out with your friends. You could get hurt."

Valtry seemed slightly guilty and said sorry which Chiharu accepted "oh and by the way mom Ken got me these I was wondering if you'd put them in for me" Valtry said taking out her new earrings Chiharu nearly had a heart attack at that very moment.

 _8 minutes later_

Valtry looked at her new earrings in the mirror before saying "Thank you mom" before she took off for her room.

Chiharu sunk to the floor wondering how her daughter could have attracted two guys already she knew it come eventually but she was not mentally prepared for this 'welcome to motherhood; Chiharu thought.

 **Alright everyone im back(Faster than last time) and im hyped to give you guys the second date chapter this time with Ken please tell me if you like it and what do you think about me making battles longers I hope you all enjoy and R/R have a good one!**

 **REVIEW 1**

 **Thanks. Valtry will have many to choose from so get ready more are on the way. Oh that's soon. Thanks fren :]**


	7. Get Ready Wakiya's denial

_Last time on A Victory Harem: Ken had taken Valtry to the mall in hopes to impress her has he managed to get an edge over the others?_

"Human talking"

'Human thinking'

[Hanami casting]

 _Time skip or scene change_

Nika and Toko giggled as they raced into their sister's room "get up!" the twins shouted as they jumped on the mound of covers. Only to find that their sister wasn't under them.

 _With Valtry_

Valtry was racing down the streets at top speed as she screamed "Tournament day!"

Honcho's laughter was heard as he ruffled Valtry's hair "Hey you made it on time congrats a little out of character though!" Valtry seemed to be annoyed as her siblings pointed out her tendency to be late "now if she could only be early for school" Nika said as her twin brother replied with "That'll never happen. The only thing that matters is Valkyrie."

Valtry then perked up saying "You got that right! I'm so amped, I can't wait for the next battle!" Valtry said in glee but Nika cut in saying "But Shu's battling today not you" Toko chimed in saying "Yeah you woke up for nothing!" Honcho then noticed something in the middle of their bickering.

"Yo, Valtry what's up with that" Honcho said to which Valtry looked confused at him before he pointed at his ears causing Valtry to feel her ears noticing her earrings. "Oh! Yeah, Ken gave them to me!" Valtry said smiling. Ken was proud for a few seconds before he felt the atmosphere go down as he opened his eyes and saw Daigo and Honcho glaring daggers at him 'Well played' Daigo thought.

The lights for the stadium came on as Hanami spoke "okay, boys and girls! Welcome to day two of the third round here at the district tournament!" Valtry and the others all eagerly anticipated their friend's arrival "the first blader to take the stage today is none other than... the favorite to win the tournament, Shu Kurenai!" the crowd cheered loudly for the White-haired boy "And he's up against the one-hit-wonder, Atsuto Takagi. Shu heard a cry of his name to see his best friend waving her arms in the crowd. Shu nodded before calmly walking towards the stadium, but before he could even reach it he imagined Valtry kept giving him warnings and tips which turned into chaotic babbling.

With an irked grunt, he said "enough!" wiping away the different versions of her. Toko pulled out his tablet as he brought up the blader's stats "Looks like his opponent's Blake is an attack-type." Nika then gave an affirmative grunt before saying "And Storm Spriggan is a Balance type. So… I guess it doesn't have any advantages" she finished as a chart detailing the way Blade matchups worked. "It doesn't have any disadvantages either," Toko said trying to cheer up his twin "True. and out of the four types of Beyblades, Balance types have the most differences with them." Daigo said. "I didn't know that," Nika responded as Honcho perked up and pointed at the stadium.

"Well looky here! The new kid is right, they're completely different!" he said "Spriggan is a blade that doesn't have any major weak points. It's improved on the flaws of the other types." Toko perked up saying "wow that's so awesome!" Daigo wasn't done as he kept explaining "But that's not the entire story. Take a look at how it compares to his opponent's strength, defense, and stamina."

Keru put his two cents in as he said "well then, with a blade-like Spriggan, it's a good thing Shu's got some mad skills to pull off a win." as Nika and Toko let out impressed gasps before Besu jumped in. "Which is kinda why they say Blades choose their bladers, not the other way around!"

"Guess that Blade couldn't be a better fit for Shu." Honcho said before Valtry chimed in, "You said it! They're perfect partners, kinda like me and Valkyrie!" Honcho looked at her before thinking 'yeah just perfect like me and you someday' he closed his eyes and gushed at the very idea.

"That Blade is complex. It's a real test of a bladers skills. Let's hope that Shu has got what it takes to win this match " Daigo said as Shu and his opponent checked out each other's Beyblades.

Hanami spoke up "Okay, they're done checking each other's Blades! Time to get this thing started! Is anyone else as excited as I am?!"

Valtry let out a tense breath as she looked at her best friend. Shu got into a stance as the first round commenced 'I have no idea if this guy is any good, but I don't want to assume he's not. Anything's possible in a Beyblade match.

The referee called the match ready? Set!

3…

2..

1.

Let it… Rip!

Spriggan and its opponent rushed out of the gate with smooth launches. ["Storm Spriggan is spinning at top speed in the center of the stadium! Up against an Attack type, my guess is he's going for a survivor finish!] Hanami said as Shu's opponent's Blade rushed around quickly ["whoa! So much for that theory. His opponent goes on the offensive!"] Spriggan was then struck by the purple Blade.

"He's been hit!" Toko called as Honcho commented on how intense the battle was.

The purple Blade rushed after Spriggan [and now he's chasing down Spriggan!] Shu's opponent jumped for joy as he called "nailed it!" Before Spriggan was slammed into and sent flying forward.

"Look out!" Nika called as her older sister let out more tense breaths. Spriggan neared the edge of the stadium and as Shu closed his eyes they shot open and he said "now!" Spriggan rode the edge of the stadium before shooting off like a rocket.

Atsuto let out a shocked "no way!" As Spriggan began rushing at his Blade [How'd he change direction like that?!] Spriggan smashed into its opponent over and over again "yes!" Shu said as Spriggan continued to wail on its opponent [Spriggan is launching a merciless assault]

Daigo looked shocked as he asked "How can it even move like that. It's almost like it's got a mind of its own! It's disappearing and reappearing at will!"

Spriggan rushed forward before

 **BURST**

Round 1 Outcome Shu 2-0 Atsuto. Winner: Shu

Asuto looked shocked at his blade's latest loss. Hanami spoke up once more "A burst finish that's two points for Storm Spriggan. What an outstanding victory for Shu Kurenai!" Shu pushed his hair back to reveal his scar as he smirked at his opponent. Valtry perked up "I totally knew it! You really are incredible, Shu!" Valtry shouted.

Honcho then chimed in saying "guys, I dunno what just happened, but that was un-BEY-leivable" Keru cut in saying "yeah, not too shabby for a counter-attack"

"Sure gave me a case of mega goosebumps." Besu said as Honcho turned to him and said "Goosebumps? Is that what you are? A kind of goose?" Both Keru and Besu let out loud gasps before Besu turned to Ken and said: "I'm not right?."

Honcho let out a chuckle at Besu as Valtry seemed eager for her next battle "I've gotta make this happen! This battle has fired me up to take on Shu in the finals!" Valtry cheered.

Everyone went to Congratulate Shu "Hey Shu you were great out there man," Valtry said "Oh thanks" Shu replied simply and as everyone congratulated him Daigo seemed quiet "Hoji Konda is set to battle!" Hanami cried out "Oh the next Match!" Valtry said rushing off has Ken and Honcho followed her.

Daigo walked up "Hey Shu?" Daigo asked him "Hmm?" Shu said as Daigo took in a breath "how can I impress Valtry?" Daigo let it off his chest as Shu said "Either become the greatest Blader known to man or make the best food." Shu said simply.

Daigo blinked "what?" Shu looked at him before saying "That's all she cares about. Unless you count her friends." Daigo looked defeated before Shu let out a breath "Look there's a dance on Saturday take her to that." Daigo looked shocked "she likes dancing?" Shu told him no but she would do it for a friend and had taken ballet before and some dance classes "Thanks man" Daigo said before he stopped "Hey. so many guys have fallen for her but you never did how?" Daigo asked. Shu simply said "Guess we've been friends too long" Daigo watched his reactions. Was that hurt he saw maybe Shu did have a crush. The first to every but she never noticed.

Shu caught wind of his staring and asked him what's up?. Daigo shrugged it off and said thanks one final time before leaving.

"Holy Horusood!" Hanami cried as the screen showed the winner "That's two points with back to back survivor finishes! Congratulations, kid! You're in the fourth round!"

"Hoji Konda, huh. With his Holy Horusood. He might seem like a boring blader at first glance, but you can't judge a book by its cover." Daigo said, "So he can be really strong?" Valtry said as she turned to him "yeah, his blade is a stamina type so he can outlast his opponents. That's why he went for survivor finishes. That's the stamina types way.

Valtry perked up before saying "and since my Valkyrie is an attack-type I have the advantage right?" Daigo looked surprised before saying "that's right, you're a fast learner"

Valtry smiled at him which caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Hey now, nothing is ever decided in battle" Keru cut in before he started nibbling on her cheek as Valtry laughed. Honcho joined in on the fun by rubbing her sides causing her to laugh harder. They only stopped when they heard an shh from a nearby person all of them blushed and apologized as Valtry pouted and glared at them all. Hanami announced the bladers.

 _With Hoji_

Hoji walked into where Wakiya was before he bowed and said "good luck" as Wakiya walked passed him and went to his battle.

"Okay, our next competitor is Wakiya Murasaki! He's shut out all his opponents to date, winning every match two to zilch. "Did he bring a fog machine? Who is this guy?" Keru asked "yeah, seriously who does that! keep it simple!"

Valtry then remembered something "I've seen him around the school before, I didn't realize he was a blader." Honcho cut in saying "Oh yeah, he's one of the Bladers favored to win." Valtry then pumped her first before saying "Sweet! Then I'll hit him up later to join the blade club!" Daigo then told her "don't bother" Valtry took a double-take before looking up at him "Trust me, that guy's lined up his own posse."

Valtry let out a chuckle before saying "even better, his whole team can join then. Cause hey the more the merrier, am I right?" Daigo then said "no you don't get it." he took in a breath "He hates girls" Honcho then said, "oh so he bats for the other team huh?" Daigo looked at him before saying "No not that i-i mean he's… sexist"

Valtry looked at him dumbfounded and cocked her head to the side 'Man is she cute' Daigo thought looking at her before he realized her confused expression "Wait, you do know what sexist means don't you?"

Valtry rubbed her head sheepishly before saying "Not really" Daigo shook his before saying "it means he thinks women are less than him. He doesn't like girls at all"

Valtry seemed to ponder before she said: "well, in that case, I'll just have to show him how good girls like me are!" She pumped her fist at the end. Daigo just looked in wonder 'how does she hear he hates women but only thinks about she can change his mind. Then again she can change others for the better so maybe.' Daigo thought before coming back to reality at her snapping her fingers in his face. Daigo sputtered "uh yeah..i- I mean uhh good luck!" Daigo's face turned red as Honcho, Ken, keru, and Besu all laughed and Valtry joined in.

Wakiya and his opponent were at the end of the battle as his opponent's blade slowed to a halt. "Wyvern! He's earned one point with that survivor finish!" Hanami said.

Round 1 outcome Wakiya 1-0 Opponent

Valtry had stars in her eyes as she looked at Wakiya "aww yeah! He's good!" she exclaimed Hanami then said "now onto the second battle! "Valtry cheered excitedly ready to see the next battle not noticing the boys adopt a look of heartbreak before remembering Valtry always gushed when seeing other bladers.

Wyvern and its yellow opponent circled the stadium before they clashed in the center but Wyvern was taking no damage [The opponent's attack isn't even phasing Wyvern!] as Wyvern's opponent tried it's hardest to take it down Wyvern remained unmoving even sending its opponent back. [Whoa! That's the way to send him flying back! The opponent's spin is slowing down people! Survivor finish] The opponent's Blade stopped completely.

Round 2 Outcome Wakiya 2-0 Opponent. Winner: Wakiya

"Talk about a flawless defense! Wakiya Murasaki moves on to the fourth round! Nice play kid congrats!" Hanami said to the recent winner.

"Guys… that was incredible!" Valtry said jumping up and running towards Honcho's side "Did you see that?" much to the boys' dismay she jumped around giddy. Wakiya simply walked off the stadium as if he didn't care, and Nika picked up on it.

"He doesn't even look happy about winning," Nika said as her brother gave a nod. "Oh c' mon, he's afraid a smile is gonna break his face," Honcho said not at all being discreet about roasting Wakiya.

Toko looked up saying "nice one." as his twin chimed in "I wonder what's up with him?" Valtry crouched slightly before suddenly rushing up and slamming her head into Honcho by accident "this is getting exciting!" Valtry cheered before she noticed Honcho nursing his chin as Ken and Daigo started snickering. "What? Are you ok Honco…? Valtry asked as Honcho shot up saying "O-of course I'm a man. I've handled worse." He said turning away to hide the tears ready to come out. 'Where does this girl get that strength from?' Honcho thought as he heard laughter from Ken and Daigo.

Valtry then looked closely and said "Honcho… are you crying?" Honcho then said, "No way never I never cry!" Valtry decided it would be a great time to poke the bear and said "Oh yeah? Looks to me like someone's about to unleash the waterworks!" Valtry taunted.

Ken and Daigo were rolling at this point, as Honcho turned red before getting to Valtry's face "Oh yeah? Where's the tear?" Valtry then pointed under his eye which he felt to discover wetness before erupting into a blush once more and Daigo and Ken were quite literally dying from laughter.

Honcho then challenged Valtry saying "well, that's only one tear find me more." Valtry then proceeded to point out more tears. Honcho then said "oh yeah? You never cry?" Valtry then dodged the question saying "hey people are watching" and Honcho replied "Oh really? How's my hair.

And Toko and Nika decided to be just like their big sister and poke the bear as well. "Hey, you two argue like a married couple," Nika said as Toko nodded his head. The two quickly realized the laughter had died down as they turned to see Daigo and Ken looming over them. "It was a joke of course!" Toko said in a slight panic and his sister nodded her head frantically. Honcho was completely red as Valtry tilted her head.

Meanwhile, Wakiya and Hoji were looking at the group "that's Valtry Aoi? She looks tough. Ya worried? Hoji asked looking at Wakiya "I mean, the kids got game." hoji finished before Wakiya spoke up "I don't care who she is, she's not a problem! She's nothing more than a nuisance to me. Like all women" Wakiya then walked off leaving Hoji to think 'Wakiya you can't let the way your mom is make you think all girls are bad' Hoji thought before walking off.

It was the same thing every time. After Wakiya's mother walked out on him and his father, Wakiya's father worked tirelessly to provide for his son. But in the process, he couldn't care for him, and Wakiya was raised by his butlers. And he blamed all of it on his mother. "If she had been there Father wouldn't work as much, and I could have had a real family!" A younger Wakiya complained to Hoji.

"We're home!" Valtry and her siblings announced. Chiharu was kneading Dough as her children walked in. "Hey, mom!" Valtry called. Chiharu looked up 'Please don't be another boy' She thought in fear "Training today?" Valtry asked as Chiharu almost let out a sigh of relief "Have a nice day sweetie?" Chiharu asked her daughter "Yeah, yeah, let's start!" Valtry said eagerly

 _In the garden_

Valtry and her mother where outside "Today we'll do the most important training there is." Chiharu said seriously as Valtry let out a tense grunt "Let it… RIP!" Valtry shouted as she started ripping up weeds from the garden while shouting Launch over and over again.

"Weird thing to say while your gardening," Toko commented as his sister nodded. "Gardening is the best way to improve your blade launching skills, kids." Chiharu said as Toko and Nika let out amazed breaths as their mother pointed forwards "Keep up the good work there!"

Valtry kept going before saying "Mom, you should've seen Shu today! He was amazing!" Valtry then stood up "They went "ba-ba-ba-bing" and then! Boom! Crash! Zrrp! And then Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Boom!" Valtry said animating the battle herself "Seriously, no one could beat him!" Valtry finished at Chiharu let a chuckle.

"Oh, that's right! I'm trying to start a Beyblade club at school, mom! So far there's only four of us, but once we hit five, the school said they'll make us official!" Valtry cheered.

"Forgetting something?" Chiharu said before Valtry realized that she had stopped her workout before rushing back to it.

It was a beautiful sunset as Valtry laid out her sign "there. My muscles are a little stiff, but I just know this is gonna help my game. Now! How hard can it be to make an awesome sign?!

 _In the gym time skip_

Valtry presented her badly drawn sign which featured only two drawings on it "isn't this the coolest thing ever?! She said holding it up over her head. Keru was the first to speak up "Your calligraphy needs work. Just sayin'" Besu chimed in saying " I can barely read it." Valtry seemed surprised. "Seriously? I thought it was pretty good, considering it was my first try." Honcho took this opportunity to get an edge "Don't worry it looks good. Ken just doesn't know art. But I think I'd like to show my design" Honcho then pulled out his sign "This is the Beyclub!" he announced "Keru spoke up again saying "That one 10x worse!" Besu then shook his head saying "got a bunch of Van Goghs over here."

Valtry let out a chuckle saying "well Honcho we'd better not quit our day jobs! Honcho then commented saying his piece was better which caused a small weird argument like the one yesterday.

Keru and Besu quickly stopped them "don't you better things to do? As in training?! Do you two seriously think you're good enough to sit around? Well some of us aren't that good." Keru said looking at Honcho to which Honcho glared at him and Ken.

Valtry then sprang up "Don't you worry about me, Keru! It doesn't matter the kind of Blade I face, I've got Valkyrie by my side! Honcho then smirked before saying "Oh so Humble. Valtry then looked back at him saying "What was that?" Honcho quickly replied nothing.

Daigo interjected saying "The thing with the rush launch is it had a weakness." But Valtry got into his face defensive "Hardly! It's totally perfect! You trying to make fun of it or what?!" Daigo then put his hands up in defense saying "no I didn't mean it like that. I'm talking about when you let yourself get all flustered." Valtry backed up and Keru said "he's right, remember when Daigo spotted that, 'n then you could barely pull it off?

"Oh, you so lost your cool. That was funny." Besu said as Valtry remembered how she acted. "Rush Launch is amazing. But it's no good to you unless you stay in control enough to pull it off otherwise? You'll lose." Daigo explained as Valtry came to the realization.

"Oh man…" Valtry spoke as she thought of Valkyrie bursting. 'Valkyrie…" Valtry then slightly clutched her hand. "See what ya did Daigo?" Honcho said walking forwards as Daigo was taken aback "w-wait I didn't mean to- I mean-" he was cut off by Honcho. "This calls for training" Honcho said as Valtry wondered what Honcho took on a knowing grin.

"To reach your ultimate mode of concentration you're supposed to look your fear in the eyes." Honcho explained to which Valtry let out an "uhh.." Honcho though kept going "I got a plan. Are you ready?! Everyone gave off unsure sounds "you bet I'm ready!" Valtry said

Honcho then said "here it is! Quick find your happy place. Think about eating, butterflies, puppies, and stuff." Everyone fell at Honcho's stupidity… except for Valtry "Excellent! Nice! This means I'll be able to keep calm no matter what!" Valtry cheered.

Honcho nodded exactly before turning to Ken and Daigo with a cocky grin "Not to brag or anything but all I have to do is close my eyes and bam! I'm there. Y'all have never seen so many tacos. Honcho said

"Yes take me there!" Valtry said. Honcho and Valtry clasped hands "Your comin'?" Honcho asked "for sure" Valtry replied quickly. Their moment was broken as Ken smashed into Honcho bumping him aside "Well, let's put his theory to the test!" Keru announced and Besu nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be your opponent." Daigo interjected it seemed he still felt bad about hurting Valtry's feelings and was sure she'd reject him "Alright! Let's go!" Valtry cheered rushing towards the other side of the stadium. Daigo stood shocked before coming out of his stupor before rushing to his side. 'Did I just see Daigo feel bad for what he did? Normally he is used to hurting others and getting into their heads. Did Valtry change him?' Ken thought before setting Keru above the Stadium.

Ready? Set!

3…

2..

1.

Honcho then smirked, "Hey Valkyrie sucks!" He shouted as Valtry quickly jumped up and said "what?! Say that again!"

Let it RIP!

Valtry then realized she got distracted and her brother called her out "You can't lose your cool like that sis. Kinda missing the whole point here." Toko said as Valtry looked back "a little constructive criticism from you guys would be nice!" She shouted.

The twins let out stern grunts "Don't worry, we're still rootin' for ya! You're our big sister!" Nika said

Valtry then looked down as Keru announced: "from the top." Valtry then perked up saying "Kay! I'm ready!

Honcho then from the sidelines interjected again "Can I just say you're nailing this "keeping your cool" thing?" He said tauntingly 'ha! This is what we call petty revenge!' Honcho thought. Valtry let out some furious growls before sighing "I can't let this get to me! Don't even listen to him! Settle down!" Valtry ranted to herself.

"Now for the grand finale… Poke" Honcho said as Valtry got even angrier and Launched Valkyrie sky high "great shot…" Honcho said as Keru cut in snarky "Can you even call it that?" Valtry then got even more upset as they kept taunting her causing to drop Valkyrie.

She jumped down and said sorry to her blade. She then looked up to see Wakiya standing near the door "Wakiya. Oh hey dude, I didn't see you there." Valtry said pocketing Valkyrie and running over to him.

"I guess you're here to join the blade club right? Valtry asked but she then noticed his gaze had changed to behind her, and when she looked Daigo was standing there as he had quickly walked around the stadium towards the two. "Daigo... " Wakiya spoke. Daigo then looked towards the others "Gimme a minute" He then walked outside to the other side of the school "So you left the group for that girl huh?" Wakiya accused and Daigo glared at him hard "Well it's not just a girl a few guys as well" He snarked back.

Wakiya glared before saying "our group has always been one of the best with top training equipment, yet you want to go to some worthless girl's garbage team?!" Wakiya spat "she isn't worth the dirt on my shoe let alone a leader!" Daigo then smirked "You seem to care about her a lot huh? I mean coming all this way to see her, there's no way for you to come for me. As you may have seen me with her there is no way you could've known I was in her club. Meaning you wanted to see her!" Daigo said

Wakiya was taken aback before he said "as if! Wakiya Murasaki cares for no woman!" unfortunately he couldn't say this without his cheeks turning a slight pink color "Good" Daigo said "because she's mine. And me and her will have love everlasting. Waters will part for us and unlike you, I'll have someone that truly loves me!" Daigo was taunting before.

Daigo then dodged a punch from Wakiya and put up his guard as Wakiya stared him down.

The two boys glared for some time before Wakiya walked off. Daigo then went back into the gym. And first thing Valtry rushed up to him "So what did he say?" Daigo let out a sigh at her words before saying "Nothing much, just that he already has "the best team" Daigo said doing a horrible impression of Wakiya as everyone laughed.

 _With Wakiya_

"Who does he think he is? As if I would ever have a crush on a girl" Wakiya said as he walked back to his training center "especially one like Valtry Aoi. a dumb worthless, idiotic, Cute-" Wakiya's eyes widened "I've been in the sun too long" He said looking up "yes that must be it. Or I'm losing my mind no way is she cute" he then thought to after she won and the way she smiled and how happy she looked.

"NO! Wakiya shouted bursting into a run "she isn't cute and I don't like her!" He eventually made it to his training center "She has no real skills. She just got lucky in her matches. And she is definitely not cute. The only one who can challenge me is Shu Kurenai and that's it!" he walked into his training room with a stadium.

His partners congratulated him and in his anger, he responded coldly towards them. But for some reason, he wasn't angry with Valtry but with himself "Wanna train, Hoji?" Wakiya asked Hoji responded saying "yeah! Let's do it!"

'I'm gonna make you proud dad. I'm gonna show you just how strong I've become! I'll win… definitely!' Wakiya thought grabbing Wyvern. "There's not a blade in the world that can defeat Wyvern. Sasaki, Shindo. Wanna use a Balance type Blade?" Wakiya asked and both boys replied "yeah!" Wakiya then said that he needed to prepare for Spriggan, but Hoji noticed that Wakiya seemed a bit more on edge he taunted even more than usual and he seemed to be launching with even more strength.

Shu was walking past the gym when he heard the blade club. Inside they were taunting Valtry trying their hardest to mess Valtry up with distractions.

Valtry launched once more into the stadium but it looked like a failed launch but not to Daigo "we've been at it this long and we've got nothing to show for it." Honcho commented. Toko apologized for the distractions and Nika told her they were only trying to help.

"Uh guys, Valkyrie is starting to spin faster," Daigo said and they all looked into the stadium to see that true enough Valkyrie was spinning faster, so much faster it outlasted Deathscyther. Unfortunately, Valtry couldn't see it "What do you mean it's spinning faster? How can you tell?" she asked. Daigo picked up Deathscyther "That's kinda what it looked like to me." Daigo replied.

Valtry smiled before saying "Then let's give it another shot!"

Valtry put Valkyrie on the launcher saying "Alright" as she did it. "This time without all the theatrics, okay?!" Keru said Honcho agreed saying "let's stand back and give the girl a chance" both of the boys then looked at each other seemingly thinking it'd be impossible for them to agree.

Ready? Set!

3…

2..

1.

Let it… Valtry couldn't launch before a basketball had hit her back causing her launcher to change, and Shu took notice of it.

RIP!

Valkyrie rushed around the edge of the stadium "I messed it up again!" Valtry cried "No!" Keru called out as Honcho noticed it had a different Trajectory. Valtry then looked in and noticed Valkyrie circling over rushing in over and over.

Daigo looked up saying "I don't understand what's going on here, you set yourself up like you were doing a rush launch." Honcho was also surprised "I've never seen a move like that, what's the deal here?!" Honcho said

Valkyrie stopped right in the middle of the stadium having outlasted Deathscyther. Valtry picked up her blade before saying "What kind of Launch was that even?" Valtry wondered for a moment before Shu walked up next to her "Woah, hey Shu. Did you just see that? I mangled the launch but it was moving like crazy!" Valtry said as Shu looked at her "yeah" was all he said.

Honcho then put his hand on his chin "but this time it wasn't how you normally mess it up, something was different…" Keru cut in "No kiddin' sherlock( **A/N love the censorship XD)** but what? Honcho the stood his full height saying "That was a Lil' unnecessary. I'm smart but not brilliant.

Everyone let out Deflated sighs at Keru berated Honcho before Daigo realized something "It was the spin speed!" Everyone looked towards him curiously "see… we were all too focused on its new movements remember… but the speed of its spin was definitely higher than usual." Daigo finished. Toko then had an idea. "Hang on a sec… the speed of a blade's spin has something to do with how fast you pull the launcher string doesn't it?" Toko asked and Shu was quick to answer "Correct. If you pull the string quickly, your blade will spin a whole lot faster. You need a lot of power to make it happen." He explained

Valtry then flexed her muscles "well I have been working out…" Valtyr said as Keru spoke up as well "and it shows! But seriously, ya think he pulled this off because of the training?" Besu then said "Kind of sounds like it!"

"Oh, it was the special training!" Toko said as he and his twin hi-fived. Honcho nodded while saying "Y'all can thank me later for that patent-pending super distraction program." Keru then cut in saying "Hate to break it to ya, but your only contribution wasn't that effective." Besu also had to add more "When you think about it you kinda failed miserably!" Besu said as Ken was smirking the whole time and Honcho let out a defeated sigh.

"That must mean it was mom's training that did it!" Toko said "sound like" Nika replied.

Valtry gained stars in her eyes yet again "Woah! Valkyrie did it! We came up with a new move today! It'll go down in history!

"Looks like you have five club members. So as I promised…" Valtry turned around to see the one speaking was Principle Shinoda and Shu addressed him "well done! I knew you could do it. Now then as for the Beigoma Academy Beyblade Club-" He was cut off as Valtry tried to tell him that Shu wasn't a member but the others stopped and her "Ah Valtry so honest it cute." Daigo said behind them. "A Blade Stadium never lies. You kids really have poured a lot into making this dream a reality. I understand that… you have a real connection to those Blades of yours. Good. "I know where this is going," Keru said as Besu was still confused "the blade club is gonna be official even though we only have four members." Honcho said giddily.

"I am willing to recognize your Blade Club!" Shinoda said as everyone in the club cheered. Shinoda then told them that until they can confirm that there is a fifth member is a thing. "Whatever it takes! We'll make it happen! We'll find a fifth member and the blade club will finally be legit! Valtry said holding up Valkyrie.

 **FINALLY, I'm back and no leaving this time. But before I get into the reviews I'm going to tell how WRITING SZN will go every week on either Monday, Wednesday and Friday I will upload a chapter from a story next week will be a new fanfiction I'm writing then RWBY 10 and others it ends September 2nd now onto the reviews but Valtry will be reading them with me!**

 **Review 1**

 **Gayloverforboys17:** **I love this story I cant wait to read more. And I think valtry will be perfect with all the boys but I think maybe with 4 or 5 boys for now with ken in the lead.**

 **Crash:** **thanks glad you're enjoying it. Oh, trust me Valtry will have many boys we haven't even gotten to evolution yet.**

 **Review 2**

 **Mooncake713:** **Ken and Valtry's date was totally adorableee! I liked the fact that Valtry had no idea that they were on a date, lol it made me laugh. Ken showed a very sweet side of him and I think that his feelings and intentions are the purest. The earrings were a beautiful detail, I loved it so muchhhh 3 I'm so excited for the next chapter. Now, I really want to know how the relationship between Shu and Valtry will develop. KEEP ON WRITTIN', LOVE YA!**

 _Valtry: What's a date? And Ken's awesome I love hanging with him IKR theses earrings are so cute! Shu's my best friend what else can happen. Don't worry Crash will definitely continue writing._

 **Review 3**

 **LermaTheLlama:** **1\. I'm so happy that she'll have a big brother figure**

 **2\. I was actually nervous that u stopped writing these AMAZING Fanfics that I was close to crying cuz I just love ur story's so much, mostly cuz I love the Beyblade shows and valt has always been my favorite ( aside from Lui & Silas but still love half the most) and always wondered how it would've been if Valtry was a girl , So THANK U SO MUCH ! "ψ()ψ**

 **3\. I'm so in love with this so like I said ( and I know I keep saying this repeatedly so sorry**

 **（** **;** **）** **) I LOVE UR STORY'S SO MUCH THAT IM IN LOVE AND I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL U UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER** **Ｏ** **()** **Ｏ**

 **4\. Lastly, I love how in this story Daigo flirted in a way I never imagined and I'm thankful that u r so creative!** **ヽ** **(*ω)** **ﾉ** **At first I was not so happy that he was being a player but then as the story went on I nearly had a heart attack by how good it was going and the boys almost fighting for then Ken being all romantic which I just nearly passed out ( which might be a good thing since its midnight right now and I should be sleeping right now ) but I hope u keep going on with this story and hope u stay creative and amazing as u r ! ()/**

 **PS ... I LOVE UR STORY'S ( )(**)**

 **（** **ω** **）ヽ** **(** **･** **ω** **･** **)** **丿**

 **Crash: Thanks I hope you can love his personality. Don't worry I love this too much to quit ;). Here I am with the longest thing I've ever written. I love that I made Daigo so lovable. Love you too seriously y'all every time I see amazing reviews I cry tears of joy LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

 **Review 4**

 **Friend:** **Oh my god, After all, that I felt for Valtry 's mom more**

 _Valtry: Mom's been acting weird when it comes to my friends. I wonder what's up with her?_

 **Review 5 &6**

 **LadyPennywise:** **this is waay too good! please continue, I really want to read how will Shu fall for her like, well EVERYONE ELSE, I'm so happy I found this jewel**

 **Crash: Thanks. Here I am. Shu just got a recent hint. Thanks :)**

 **Daigo was so cute here. He's till now my favorite, but I'm anxious about Wakiya and how will he fall, I really love this!**

 _Valtry: Daigo cute? I guess so. He's one of my best friends. What! Wakiya fell somewhere will he get help? Thank you!_

 **What do you guys think of these Vatry things I'm thinking about having Valtry questions where you all can ask her questions. so if you want to ask Valtry something just put Valtry Question: then ask the question**


	8. The Date:Daigo-Dance

_Last time on A Victory Harem: Valtry needs to learn to focus and it appears she's gonna learn a new move! But Wakiya is acting weird and Shu gave Daigo advice?!_

Valtry was Walking home from school "Tomorrow's Saturday!" She announced as she kept walking before she heard her name being called "Hey Valtry!" A voice called as Valtry turned to see familiar spiky hair "Daigo! What's up, man?" Valtry said running up to him "Daigo's face turned red slightly as he seemed to take in a breath.

"I-i just wanted to know if you'd like to… go with me to the spring fling dance tomorrow?" Daigo asked turning more and more red as Valtry smiled "sure! It sounds fun!" She exclaimed as Daigo felt a boulder come off his chest "g-great so meet you at 7?" He asked becoming just a bit more confident and Valtry agreed.

Valtry rocketed into the house and rushed towards her mom "hey mom!" Valtry said hugging her mom as Chiharu smiled at her eldest before asking "hey! What's up?" Valtry then told her about what Daigo had just asked her and well as usual Chiharu felt her soul travel out of her body and regret everything within seconds 'whyyyyy?!' she thought before deciding that getting her daughter a dress would be a good thing for her to at least try to do in order to slightly calm her nerves.

 _Timeskip: Saturday_

Daigo was in a black suit with his hair slicked back and roses in his hands he was outside of her door at 7:03 and he was getting a bit scared 'come on man! It's only asking a girl out on your first date… no pressure.' he thought before he rung the doorbell.

The door opened and Daigo's jaw hit the floor. This GODDESS in front of him wasn't to be seen with bare eyes alone. Valtry was wearing a short blue dress that sparkled with blue dress shoes. Her earrings were gone in favor of blue stared ones and her mother very clearly wasn't having her spiky hair as her blue locks were down reaching her shoulders like before she changed it. But this time is was clearly brushed and her mother probably took hours. She also wore white hair clips.

Valtry was blushing as she opened the door "I look weird don't I?" Valtry asked as Daigo shook his head "no no no! You look beautiful and amazing!" Daigo said, normally he wouldn't have been able to say that but he was talking o autopilot.

Daigo then woke out of his stupor before offering the roses "uhh these are f-for you" Daigo stammered as Valtry smiled and took them taking a sniff before saying "hmm I love roses! How did you know?!" Valtry asked him "uhh lucky guess huh?" Daigo said laughing and Valtry laughed with him "you'd think my favorite flowers would be Violets cuz ya know? Roses are red violets are blue? Even though I've heard they aren't. Eh, whatever" Valtry said as Daigo rolled his eyes and laughed. Valtry's mother came outside and looked at them "hey mom! do you mind putting these a vase for me?" Valtry said giving her mother the flowers as Chiharu took them she called "hey bring my girl back safe!" Daigo stuttered a bit before finally getting out "yeah sure I will!" Chiharu and Valtry shared a laugh before Daigo hooked his arms with Valtry before they walked towards the school together.

 _The school_

Valtry and Daigo arrived and after being checked they immediately went to the dance floor and started dancing as techno music was playing and Daigo was pleasantly surprised to see Valtry actually could dance and looked beautiful while doing it causing him to almost trip. Valtry laughed slightly before asking "hey Daigo! got two left feet?" Daigo blushed slightly before they got back to dancing. The dance competition had been going on for a few minutes and right as the song ended the judges all walked up "In first place!" the red-headed is Taichu Kamiyu!" As a brown-haired boy wearing goggles walked up and took his prize. "hmm and second place... is Ashlan Ketumo!" An older gentleman said as a raven-haired boy with marks on his cheeks walked forwards. "and finally... third place goes to... Valtry Aoi!" A brown-haired woman said as Valtry cheered before grabbing her small medal.

Daigo clapped and when she got to him said "wow! you're really good. congrats!" Daigo said as Valtry rubbed the back of her neck "I don't like dancing all that much But I love Winning!" She said snuggling the medal as Daigo smiled at her.

After a few moments, the song change to a song more made for slow dancing. Daigo blushed before looking at Valtry who shrugged before getting closing to him and putting her arms on his hip and shoulder as Daigo turned red as a tomato and started to dance with her. he, as expected, was pretty bad but he at least focused on not stepping on her feet and kept up but Valtry was one of the best dancers he's ever seen.

It went slow for quite a while and whenever Valtry looked up and smiled at him he would blush and stammer uncontrollably and look down as Valtry would just giggle at him unaware. The dance came to a close just a few minutes later.

After dancing Daigo and Valtry were talking before she dragged him over to something. "Hey, Daigo look it's a stadium!" Valtry cried as she and Daigo both were on the sides of the stadium "so how about it?" Valtry asked and Daigo also seemed ready to battle "sure let's go!" Both got in position.

3…

2..

1.

Let it… RIP!

Valtry and Daigo's blades came out the gate ready for battle as Deathscyther and Valkyrie rammed into each other "alright Valkyrie go for it rush launch!" Valtry encouraged as Valkyrie kept hitting Deathscyther before rushing it over and over again "hang on! You've got this!" Daigo called as his blade was forced to endure Valkyrie's repeated strikes.

Many students had come to watch the battle with some rooting for Valtry and some for Daigo wondering who would come out on top

Valkyrie kept hitting Deathscyther and as it kept going and eventually

Deathscyther was sent clear out of the stadium and it landed.

"Well, it looks like Valtry wins," A green-haired boy said as many cheered but there were also some grumbles.

Round 1 Winner Valtry Ring out Finish score: Valtry 1-0 Daigo

Valtry and Daigo got ready to launch again as Valtry was already at match point

3…

2..

1.

Let it… RIP!

Valkyrie and Deathscyther shot out again and clashed in the center as Valkyrie was sent flying back and it started its rush launch pattern.

"Let's go Valkyrie!" Valtry said as Valkyrie rushed Deathscyther over and over again doing massive hits as it stayed along the red rim of the stadium and it shot forwards and started an even stronger rush launch as Daigo gasped at the speed before

 **BURST**

Deathscyther's pieces flew out and hit the stadium floor as Daigo looked shocked at his defeat but more so at how strong Valtry had gotten "w-wow Valtry you're getting way better" Daigo complimented and Valtry laughed before waving her hand dismissively at him "oh it's nothing training just helping I guess."

After the dance Valtry and Daigo were heading home when Daigo realized something 'crap! Ken got her earrings and I got her nothing outside of flowers that'll die soon' Daigo's inner panic was halted by him seeing a Blade shop "hey Valtry let's make a quick detour" Daigo said while pointing at the shop.

Upon entering Valtry fangirled at everything but Daigo saw the perfect thing. "Hey, Valtry" Daigo called as Valtry turned "yeah man what's up?" She asked before she saw what he had. It was a blue string launcher with a screen on it. As the two got to the counter and Daigo put it on the man told them the price "heh digital launcher. It can show off a blader's power through the screen. That'll be 2500 yen" Daigo looked slightly surprised as that was almost all of his money but when he saw Valtry's face he had no problem giving it too her.

The walk home was interesting but right as they got to her house Daigo was about to say goodbye before Valtry walked forwards "hey Valtr-" Daigo was about to ask what she was doing before she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Just to say thank you," Valtry said before running into the house leaving Daigo sitting there dumbfounded staying there for a few minutes and finally left.

 **OKAY, Im here at 5:15 on Saturday but this is being uploaded on Monday so it'll be a while but whatevs still WRITING SZN and here's the date chapter for Daigo. Sorry if a little rushed im going off of zero sleep might edit later idk but let's get rockin with the reviews.**

 **Valtry Question 1**

 **Friend: Hey Valtry, really love your enthusiasm and cherry personality. I would like to ask. Is that Honcho is a really caring dude but isn't he the sweetest in the gang?**

 _Valtry: Thank you! And yeah he is really caring and sweet too! He's always trying to cheer me up_

 **Review 1/Valtry Question 2 &3 **

**Lermathellama:** **OMG! I LOVED IT ! & also I can't believe it ! Shu has feelings for Valtry ! OMG that took me by surprise. WHY?! Your making this story too good that now idk who I should ship! Poor Wakiya ... thinks that all women are the same... I have trust in Valtry! I know she can change his mind! You go girl! I can't wait for the next chappie! I ur storys! **

**Crash: Thank you honestly. Yeah Shu won't be too important… yet thanks again. Trust she can cange anyones mind. Here it is and thank you again**

 **Question for Valtry: hey Valtry! Lerma here, so I wanted to ask you ... what's up with the guys? Why are they always fighting around you, also don't you find that strange ? Also which guy seems to be the coolest/chill so far ? ( aside from Shu)**

 _Valtry: I dunno they always seem to want my attention for some reason Xander and Shu never did that kinda weird. Probably Daigo. Honcho tries to hard to be cool and Ken never talks just Keru and Besu._

 **I have one more questions for Valtry!**

 **More like a dare, if thats fine...**

 **I dare you to wear a really cute dress when you are asked to dance & at the end of the dance, give a kiss in the cheek to the guy... I mean, b/c it is traditional to do.. cuz thats another way to say thank you ! **

**To author : *wink* *wink*** **Ｏ** **()** **Ｏヽ** **(*ω)** **ﾉ**

 _Valtry: Well I did it… it was really weird!_

 **Crash: Done and done thanks for the great idea**

 **Review 3**

 **Betburst11:** **Awesome story so far like how wakiya is in denial. Also when I get to jin,quon,neko will you make their encounters with valtry different.**

 **Crash:** **Yep I'll be making many interactions different especially with the guys**

 **Review 4**

 **Buzzkid: As much as I like this story, can Valtry not win always because the boy started crushing in her and messes up? I mean, it undermines her power and skill as a blader.**

 **Crash: Understandable but don't worry the next battle against Hoji will be made to be better. also, I can't control something since these are based on the anime where mistakes are always made for some reason in order to keep them close**


	9. The Flash Launch: Hoji's fear

_Last Time on A Victory Harem: Daigo took Valtry on a date to the dance and bought her a new launcher. Will this help Valtry improve and give Daigo a chance?_

Now that the Beyblade club had gotten the approval to run the members were practicing. "

"Now to Practice my new special ability," Valtry said tossing Valkyrie in the air. Honcho got into launching position "Bring it! Keep your cool Honcho. C'mon inner peace! Think sunshine and tacos." He said getting ready.

The real battle was who got to face Valtry. Ken thought he should go since defense types had an advantage against attack types so it should be better training. Daigo thought himself because speed was needed to help Valtry master her faster launch. Honcho simply said that he and Valtry hadn't battled in so long so he should get it.

After a bit more arguing they decided Honcho because as Daigo put it "The weakest should go. I mean mastering a new move takes time and the weakest Beyblade would be good to train against like level 1 NPCs in an RPG" Daigo was hoping that Honcho would get mad and refuse the offer leaving only Ken and him so that he could have an even better chance to spend time with Valtry. Yeah, no Honcho took up on that offer and with a little(a lot) of shouting about how he wasn't weak he got ready to launch.

3…

2..

1.

"Let it... Rip!"

Valkyrie and Ragnarok rushed out of the gate as Ragnarok took the middle and Valkyrie rushed towards the edge "Get in there Valkyrie!" Valtry called as her Blade proceeded to do a normal rush launch?

Valtry looked puzzled "What happened?" She said as Valkyrie continued to rush "You look a little lost, kid!" Keru snarked and Besu cut in shortly "talk about a total bust!"

Valtry continued to look at the stadium with unsure grunts and Daigo spoke up "Strange, that was no different than the usual rush launch." He said as Honcho was getting fired up. "Too bad, so sad Valtry! Thanks for this spotlight!" He said as Ragnarok was dodging every move Valkyrie was making. "He's dodging the rush launch easily!" Keru said noticing the battle.

"Pretty sweet huh?" Honcho said smiling as Valtry gave off frustrated grunts but Daigo noticed something about Valkyrie.

"That seals the deal. If Valkyrie can't get in an early attack, it loses its power pretty fast." he said as Valkyrie started to slow "Check it out, Ragnarok doesn't even have a scratch" Daigo said as Valkyrie slowed to a halt.

"Great...Valkyrie stopped" Keru groaned. "Wow did you see that?! Survivor finish for Ragnarok!" Keru said as Honcho picked up his blade.

"Awesome Ragnarok! I knew you had it in you buddy!" Honcho said as Valtry looked up at him "Why so excited? You only have one point! I'll make a comeback!" Valtry said as Honcho smirked "Remember that time I said I wanted a rematch? And I was gonna win?... yeah. that's now"

"Oh yeah?!" Valtry said standing "that was just bad luck! This time I'm gonna pull off that new move of mine!" She finished as Honcho smirked and Daigo took notice of this 'Wow he said all that to pump her up…the guy's got more hair than brains but sometimes he does think of good strategies' he thought as Valtry rummaged through her bag and pulled out her new Digital Launcher. "W-what's that?!" Keru said as Besu nodded his head in agreement.

"It's my new Digital Launcher! Daigo got it for me! Isn't it awesome?!" Valtry said as Honcho and Ken both glared as Daigo Smuguragami who was smirking away.

Honcho then had a moment of realization "Ken got her earrings. And Daigo got her a launcher and I never did anything.' he was sweating before Daigo called to him.

"Honcho head out of the clouds! Time for the next round. "Ready!" Valtry said as Honcho set up "Bring it!" Honcho said.

"Don't let me down Valkyrie," Valtry said automatically tilting her launcher. "Ready? Set!" Daigo said

The battle went the same as Valkyrie sat in the middle of the stadium as Valtry pouted. "So, who's first to line up and get my autograph?" Honcho said putting his fan to the floor.

"Why won't it work?! I don't get it." Valtry said before looking down at her launcher that read 308. 'Why is it so weak? Why can't I bring out more?' Valtry thought as Honcho bragged off about finally getting a win.

'Strange. She's just doing a normal Rush Launch each time. What happened last time?' Daigo thought.

 _At the park_

Wakiya was running alongside Hoji as they did laps around the stadium… his other teammates on the other hand? "Wakiya wait up will ya?!" A buck-toothed boy said struggling to keep up as the boy in a tracksuit next to him groaned "What's the hurry?" He asked

Wakiya just kept going as he ignored them and Hoji looked back "Look at that, those two are falling way behind…" Hoji commented before turning forwards "That's what happens when you don't train every day. They don't take Beyblade seriously, it's just a game to them. C'mon, let's step it up a notch Hoji!" Wakiya said as they sped up.

"Got it!" Hoji said. He was running but then Hoji heard a voice "Help me get down!" Toko's voice came out as Hoji took notice "Uh gotta tie my shoe. Go ahead, I'll catch up." Hoji then ran towards the sound.

"C'mon Nika, I couldn't just leave the poor little kitty stuck up here on his own," Toko said hugging the cat close to him. "Should I go get someone to help?" Nika asked before she heard a voice "Stay right where you are." Hoji said as Nika gasped and looked at Hoji climbed up the tree and got to Toko "I'll help you get down from there! Hold on tight though. Okay?" Hoji said as Toko replied "Okay" and Hoji started helping him down "We'll take it nice and slow. Don't let go until we touch down." Hoji said as Toko told him he wouldn't.

Toko got on the ground-hugging the cat before saying "You're the best!" Before the cat meowed and Toko looked down at it "It's okay kitty." Toko laughed.

Hoji laughed as well "Try to be more careful next time, alright big guy?" Hoji said rubbing Toko's head as Toko told him "Got it…" He said before Hoji let go and He ran off with a "later!" And Nika realized something "Wait now I remember…" She started before Toko looked at her "What? You know him?" Toko asked her as Nika said "No, but I think That's Valtry's next opponent" Toko let out a gasp as he turned to look at the boy running "Yeah im pretty sure his name is Hoji Konda." Nika said

But she then had a moment of realization "Oh wait! We didn't even get to say thank you after he helped you get down." Nika said as Toko jumped up slightly "totally didn't!" he said as He and Nika started running after the boy.

 _With the blade club_

"Hang on… hey yeah! I've got it now! I remember something!" Valtry said. Honcho turned to look at her from his place on the bench "remembered what?"

"Before when I did it, I was hit by that basketball from behind." Valtry said before she looked at her blade in the stadium with a determined grunt as she remembered what happened "I wonder if?..." Valtry started as Honcho got intrigued "go on…" All of a sudden Valtry cried "yes!"

Valtry got ready to launch and Honcho was behind her holding a basketball "Hey are you sure about this? I mean I don't know how to feel about hitting you with a basketball n' stuff…" Honcho said "Don't worry about it! We gotta try!" Valtry said preparing to launch.

Honcho sighed before saying "ok if you are really sure" As Valtry set her digital launcher "yeah" and well Honcho threw it… a little too hard. Valtry cried out in pain at the hit before turning around. "Have you lost your mind Honcho?!" She cried as Honcho waved his arms "Hey! Hey! Hey! I told you I didn't feel comfortable hittin' you with it but you practically begged me to!" Honcho defended as Valtry yelled at him "Well I didn't mean so hard!" As Honcho called back "Well hey you're the one that chose the manliest guy here to hit you!" as the two were getting into it Daigo and Ken watched from the sidelines.

"Well, this seems familiar." Daigo commented as Ken nodded before Daigo got a sly smirk "but if he wants to argue with her that means I get a better shot." Daigo said as Keru butted in "Yeah no way bro!" He snapped as Besu joined in "I think you mean Ken has a better chance!" He said as Daigo gained a few tick marks "Oh? is that true? doesn't seem like it when she kissed me on the cheek" Daigo remarked. Ken fell back in astonishment "Yup and I didn't even try to convince her she did it all on her own." Daigo kept it up and Keru was about to bite into him before they heard Shu's Voice but in Ken's mind the only thought was 'I'll do even better than that!'

"It's in her wrist!" Shu said walking towards them. "Think about it," The red-eyed boy said as Valtry and Honcho looked at him "Remember when the ball hit you? It forced you to lean a little too far over. You unconsciously tied to overcompensate and ended up stretching your wrist out straight." He finished as Valtry gazed at her wrist "I did…?" She asked as Shu spoke again "you know it. And your launcher wound up on an even plane with the stadium." Shu said as Valtry said again "So my wrist is the key…" and Honcho while looking down decided to add his own two cents.

"You need to straighten it…" Valtry and Honcho then looked at each other and said in unison "Let's give this a shot!"

Valtry set up Valkyrie on her digital Launcher "I can't believe Shu spotted that! Now to prove his theory…" Valtry said as Honcho grumbled across from her. "So I hit you with that ball and got yelled at for nothing? Whatevs, it don't matter just' forget about lil ole me" Honcho said sounding ready to cry as Valtry got ready "Will do!" She teased before getting ready.

'I position myself like the Rush Launch… then I make sure my wrist is straight!' Valtry thought. "That's it," Shu said as Honcho got ready. "C'mon lay it down!" Honcho said to himself as Daigo raised his hand "Ready? And set!"

3…

2..

1.

"Let it… Rip!"

Valkyrie rushed around the stadium and swung towards the middle before coming out of it and racing around the edge of the stadium. "It worked," everyone said as Valtry cheered "yes!"

Valkyrie kept racing around at blinding speeds 'That speed is unreal.' Shu thought as Honcho, Keru, and Daigo cheered.

"When your opponent tries to take the middle, you can use that speed of yours to knock them to the edge," Shu said while watching.

Valtry grabbed Valkyrie before shouting "Yeah! I did it! I really did it" Valtry said holding her blade to her head as Shu smiled warmly to Daigo's notice 'Man he really does care for her…" Shu noticed Daigo's stare and just smiled. And Daigo just jumped back before he took a look at Valtry's launcher

"Time for my happy dance!" Valtry said while doing what can only be assumed as ancient Aztec dancing or some kind of dance I don't even know what it is.

"I've got many talents!" Valtry said holding up her blade

"What should we call it, Valkyrie?" Valtry asked as Valkyrie shone "Yes! Great idea!" Valtry called and Honcho looked at her confused "Hey Valtry? Uhh please tell me you weren't having a conversation with your blade." He asked as it was Valtry's turn to look confused "I always do.."

Honcho gave off a grunt as Valtry asked "Why? Doesn't everyone talk to their blade?" before she turned to Daigo and Ken "it's normal right?" Valtry said as the two boys nodded at her "Wait?! So you all talk to your blades?" Honcho asked but he was really thinking 'you two are only saying that to get on her good side.. Fakers!"

Shu chuckled at the group's antics as Honcho sat back "So why don't I have this special power? You have to keep me updated on these kinds of things!" He said sounding slightly jealous of Valtry's abilities "Why would we do that?" Valtry questioned playfully as Honcho commented ignoring what she said.

"Hey what're you calling your new move?" Honcho asked as Valkyrie shone once again "That's it!" Valtry shouted before thrusting out her blade "I'll call it the Flash Launch!" She cried as Daigo smiled "Nice! I like it." He said as Besu butt in "Except it sounds a lot like Rush Launch" but Keru cut to him "Down! Bad dog!" Keru shouted as Besu made a woof sound.

"Sounds like a great name," Shu said as Valtry threw her blade up the air similar to her first battle with Honcho before catching it. "Okay!" She said before getting ready to launch "Alright time to practice hard! Im gonna train so that I don't forget how I pulled it off in the first place!"

"Here goes… Flash Launch!" Valtry launching her blade and Valkyrie raced around the stadium but ended up smashing into a wall and flying through the air "Valkyrie" Valtry cried forgoing her launcher to grab her buddy. Daigo then looked and gasped at the number on her launcher. While it said 308 a while ago the number jumped up when she used her Flash Launch the first time to the number 457 but now it ready 556. She had almost gone 100 plus with that launch being way stronger but it seemed to be a little too strong causing the blade to hit the wall.

And as much as Daigo tried to tell her she kept getting frustrated each different launch that failed each time.

"What's wrong with me?" Valtry asked as Honcho said "You only got 1 out of 10" and Daigo then spoke up "there's nothing wrong with you." Everyone then looked at him "Well I noticed that when you launched the first time you got 457 but every time after that you ended up in the 550 range. Going from 556 to 554 or even 552" Daigo said as everyone realized the problem "Alright! Thanks, Daigo!" Valtry said as everyone seemed surprised.

"You see now that I know that im gonna try to hit that sweet 450 marks to make this launch work!" Valtry shouted before bringing her blade to her face "Isn't that right partner?" she asked Valkyrie who shone.

 _At Wakiya's training gym_

"I made it!" Hoji said as two of his teammates turned to him "hey, really sorry I'm late." he said as Wakiya threw a bottle to him "Catch!" was all Wakiya said as Hoji caught it and thanked him.

"So Hoji, I was thinking about your next match.." Wakiya said as Hoji questioned him on why "Don't worry about beating that dumb girl, whatever her name is." Wakiya said as Hoji crunched the bottle in his hands with a hurt gasp "Y-you want me to throw the match?" Hoji asked as Wakiya gained a cocky smirk "Yes I am ready to crush her spirit so bad she'll never pick up a blade again." He said as Hoji gulped.

"C'mon let's go do another lap!" Wakiya called as the other two told him sure and ran alongside him as Hoji dropped his bottle.

From a nearby closet sat Toko and Nika who had watched the whole thing unfold "What is he up to this time?" Nika asked as Toko looked outside one more time "why would we want Hoji to lose? It doesn't make any sense." Toko said as his twin agreed.

3…

2..

1.

"Let it... Rip!"

Hoji launched his blade as it began spinning in the middle of the stadium "yes that's it! Spread your wings and fly Horusood!" Hoji cried as his blade kept spinning making a mini-tornado before it slowly came to a halt.

Hoji picked up his blade and then said: "but why?" Remembering what Wakiya had said "Horusood. What can I do? Tell me please." Hoji said as Toko and Nika thought to leave him alone. Hoji then stood up with an "alright."

 _With Valtry_

"Last time I promise!" Valtry said as Honcho called back "Your promises mean nothing to me!" And Valtry launched Valkyrie as Honcho launched Ragnarok and both blades came out the gate as Ragnarok stayed in the center as Valkyrie raced around it.

"Alright, this one's looking good!" Valtry said before her blade slammed into Ragnarok and kept at it repeatedly before Ragnarok got sent clear out of the stadium.

"Alright! Everyone bow down to my invincible Valkyrie!" Valtry said before looking at her launcher. "And check it out! Got that sweet 459!" She said showing it off. "Chill out girl, it's too early to celebrate! The consistency that's all we need to work on!" Honcho said.

Valtry nodded "Gotcha" but then she heard a voice "So you got a new move huh?" Everyone turned and saw Hoji standing there as Daigo walked forwards "Huh? Hoji Konda?" Daigo asked as Hoji turned towards Valtry "That's right. I wanna battle with you, Valtry!" He asked suddenly as Keru cut in "Why? What's in it for her?" Besu also had his own two cents he wanted to slide in "Besides, aren't you supposed to be against Valtry in the next round?" he asked.

Hoji's eyes turned away as he said "yeah.." and Valtry decided she clearly knew what he wanted, "oh, I get it. You want to join the Beyblade club right?!" but Hoji shot that down instantly much to Valtry's dismay.

"Hey, I came here to ask you for a battle! Whaddaya say... We doing this?" Hoji asked as Valtry recoiled before getting ready "Oh so I get it now! You can't wait for the match! Well, in that case, let's get this party started!" Valtry was then stopped by Honcho's fan "Woah there hot shot!" Honcho said.

"Do you really think we're that naive?" Honcho said before he heard Valtry's confused breaths and said "Excusing Valtry of course" as said girl slid up saying "hey what are you tryin' to say?! And as usual, Besu cut in "you know what he's saying" and with that Valtry made a cartoonish grunt.

"He, came here to see how you play and try to figure out your weaknesses before the big battle. Isn't that right, Hoji? Fess up!" Honcho said as Keru joined "Or, you came to rattle her and try to throw her off her mental game!" Keru said and his partner decided to help and say "Yeah just like someone else tried to earlier!" Besu said making it very clear who he was talking about "yeah sorry about that." Daigo said not even phased much to Besu's dismay.

Hoji realized no matter what he said the battle wasn't happening "Oh forget it" Hoji said before walking off and both Honcho and Daigo called out "Hold it! Come back here!.." both boys looked at each other before signaling for the other to talk and after that period "If it's a battle you want you got it!" both boys then looked at each other again with irked grunts.

"Hoji, I'm gonna take you on!" Honcho said at the same time Daigo had said "I'll be your opponent Hoji!, pick me!" after another awkward moment Hoji decided that Daigo would be his next opponent.

"What's he got that I don't?!" Honcho said, "Well for one he uses an attack-type!" Keru said as Honcho turned towards him and Valtry let out her own comment "just like Valkyrie" she said and Keru nodded "yep if he wants to get as close to a real battle with Valkyrie he'll pick the one with the same o' type." Keru said towards Honcho as the blond-haired boy then said: "ok cool just as long as no one's saying Daigo is better than me!" Honcho said and Keru was quick to gas his ego.

"That's our story!" and Honcho let out a hearty laugh "thanks bud no hard feelings!" He said.

Hoji and Daigo got ready to battle 'If I had won my match I would've had Hoji for an opponent... Well, at least I'll get the chance to face him now.' Daigo thought as Hoji brought out his launcher. "Woah check it out a long winder!" Valtry said and Keru noticed as well. "From what I hear, you need some serious power to master that." and Besu jumped in front of Besu "I'm gonna plant myself in front to see past your oversized head!"

'Deathscyther has similar strength as Valkyrie… he'll do fine as an opponent!' Hoji thought

Daigo shifted focus to Valtry. 'Okay, Valtry you better pay close attention. This battle should give you pointers for your own battle.' Daigo thought as Valtry turned towards him feeling his stare "Hey what's up Daigo? You say anything?" She asked as Daigo turned his head back towards the stadium with a smile on his face. 'Of course, you aren't even thinking about pointers. Classic Valtry. But I'm gonna win this battle for me!' Daigo thought

"Ready? Set!" Honcho cried.

3…

2..

1.

"Let it… Rip!"

Horusood went for the middle almost flying as if whipped up a small tornado "what's the deal?" Valtry asked as she saw the blade keep spinning and Keru told her what was going on "Those four claws engage to help it build centrifugal force!" Keru said as Valtry called it epic.

"Alright, Deathscyther tear it apart!" Daigo called as the scythe on Deathscyther tried to make connections but Horusood dodged somehow "I'm just getting started! Now Deathscyther!" Daigo called as his blade went for another attack "fly! Horusood!" Hoji called as his blade evaded another attack and kept going draining Deathscyther of its stamina "This battle belongs to me!" Hoji said as Deathscyther kept missing "C'mon Deathscyther don't let up! Don't ya know? We're unstoppable!" Daigo said as Horusood kept evading attacks.

"Now Horusood Field!" Hoji said as Deathscyther rushed forward and when it made contact with Horusood

 **BURST**

Daigo looked in shock that his blade had been burst so easily.

"Horusood… with a burst finish takes the win" Honcho said and Keru looked shocked "Deathscyther lost…" Hoji picked up the energy layer of Deathscyther and gave it to Daigo "Your Horusood is really strong not gonna lie" Daigo said and Hoji told him "so is you Deathscyther!"

Hoji then turned and walked away as Daigo told him he wouldn't lose next time.

"Horusood field is an awesome move!" Besu said and Keru got started on what he said earlier "Yup, only someone who's mastered the long winder could that off."

"Woah. amazing! Now I want to battle Hoji more now than ever!" Valtry said, "alright guys let's get started we got training to do!" Valtry said before she heard her name being called "Hey Valtry!" Nika shouted running up to her sister "hey what's up?" Valtry asked her siblings "trouble it's about Hoji!" Toko said.

 _Wakiya's training gym_

Wakiya got ready to run more laps and right as he started he heard Hoji call his name and stopped "Huh? What's the problem?" When Hoji didn't speak Wakiya asked if they could talk later.

Wakiya got ready and started running again "I've decided im going to forfeit my next match." Hoji said and Wakiya stopped cold "wait what why?" Wakiya asked and Hoji looked down "I'd rather do that than embarrass myself. I'll just quit blading altogether." Hoji said and Wakiya shot back "Oh don't be so dramatic."

"You can't quit! There's no way that's gonna happen." Valtry said as Hoji turned to face her as she ran into the room "You and I have a battle! You hear that Wakiya?! So do us both a favor and stop ordering him to throw the match!" Valtry shouted and Wakiya tilted his head to the side. "What on this green Earth are you talking about?" and Valtry got even more upset "Oh please, I heard all about how you told him that he doesn't need to beat me! That's why afterward he came and found me. Because he wanted to have an honest match. " Valtry said

The Bluenette then turned towards Hoji "Isn't that right?!" She asked him as he let out some grunts but otherwise said nothing and she called him out "Say something!" and Wakiya smiled with an amused grin "So that's what this is about. C'mon! You've got me all wrong" Wakiya said laughing "You both assumed the worst. I'd be insulted, if this wasn't such a joke."

Valtry and Hoji looked shocked "Next match you say? It's obvious Hoji's gonna win. But that means it'll be us two in the semi-finals. Do you really want that? We battle all the time. I know I was being selfish but I wanted to mix things up a bit. I wanted to battle Valtry." Wakiya said as Valtry let out puzzled grunts and Wakiya started talking again "Hoji we've been training for a while now, it's always been a challenge. Don't get me wrong, I always win. But as ridiculous as this sounds, you're practically my brother."

Hoji then let out some teary gasps before he said "Im sorry Wakiya!" he walked up as Wakiya said, "water under the bridge" and Valtry looked confused before saying "uhh translation please" Hoji laughed before he said "Wakiya if… I win tomorrow be prepared to throw everything into our next match!" Hoji said and Wakiya replied, "Of course. But remember everything I've got will be ready to end it."

Hoji nodded before turning to Valtry "Hey Valtry tomorrow our match begins you'd better be ready to" Hoji said and Valtry smirked "Of course I'll walk away with the W tomorrow!" but both then noticed that Wakiya had taken off and Valtry excitedly jumped forwards and began running alongside him as he told her to buzz off but like a mosquito she didn't leave him alone.

By the 12th lap, Wakiya was struggling to keep up with the girl who had shortened her pace by quite a margin.

 _The Aoi Residence_

"Mom you should've seen how fast Wakiya was! He could almost keep up with me!" Valtry said while kneading dough 'oh dear God another boy?!' Chiharu thought but she replied with "If im not mistaken you haven't lost a single race yet am I right?" Chiharu asked her daughter as Valtry was quick to say "nope. But you should've seen... He was almost as fast as I was!" Valtry said

Toko seemed confused "Wait I don't get it Running fast has nothing to do with Beyblade training does it?" He asked and Nika said "I think it does actually... Something to do with core strength?" and Toko told her it was a good point and Valtry agreed.

"So if I run I'll get stronger huh? Well in that case im just gonna run to get my Flash Launch to be perfect!" Valtry said before she got ready to run outside and her mother caught her "oh no missy! It's too late" she said but of course, Valtry thought of another clever thing. "I'll just run inside!" She announced and Chiharu was having none of it "Absolutely not happening!" the mother said as Valtry groaned about needing to train.

 **AFTER 2 MONTHS the boy has returned and I have a bit more too say after this but first let get Riiiiiight into the reviews!**

Review 1

Friend: Daigo ,you make a amazing boyfriend !

 **Crash: He really doesn't he?**

Review 2

Marianathecat & LermatheLlama

M & L: WE BOTH LOVE UR STORY! (~)

 **Crash: Thank you both!**

(Reviewer asked to remain anonymous)

 **Crash: Yes this story will tie into why Shu became Red Eye**

L: I didn't even think of that until she pointed that out... (-_-)

 **Crash: Haha can't blame you I've been thinking long term about this fic ever since chapter 2**

(Reviewer asked to remain anonymous)

 **Crash: Cool thought and yeah Daigo is a natural A-hole it'll take time for him to grow alongside the group and of course classic Honcho. Let's say Ken will do something Extreme late on.**

L: I still don't know who to ship...

 **Crash: The choice won't be made for some time and many more characters still gotta come like Zac, Neptune's user, Jin, Quon, and Lui himself alongside the evolution cast when the choice will be made.**

(Reviewer asked to remain anonymous)

 **Crash: Awsome! I love that I was heavily inspired by writers like Rick Riordan and Hirohiko Araki go ahead and write it give me the name anytime you want and I'll check it out! And thanks again!"**

M&L: LOYAL FAN 4 LIFE !

 **Crash: Thank y'all again.**

Review 3:

Guest: Please complete this story I want to know the end

 **Crash: Don't worry I am going to see this to the end!**

Review 4:

(Reviewer has asked to remain anonymous)

 **Crash: No problem I have paranoia and anxiety so I understand.**

 **I honestly didn't think of that thanks for the idea.**

 **Well, there's the reveal he wants to defeat Valtry to prove he hasn't fallen for her.**

 **Thanks**

 **Before I leave I just want to say… thank you! Thank you all! When I first started this story I figured that it might get a few people to like it maybe like 2 or 3 but so far it has 5k plus views and gets around 15 visits a day. And has become apart of a community! I love you all! Every review I read makes me want to go further so again Thank you hopefully I'll see you for Halloween and as usual, R/R and have a good one! Bye**


	10. Halloween Special

Valtry was waiting at the beyclub as everyone had agreed to go trick or treating together.

Valtry was wearing a classical witch attire. a black cloak with gold border, choker, wizard's hat, fingerless gloves. She also was wearing a witch's robe colored red with yellow trim with a black belt wrapped around. Her legs had one long black sock that went to the thigh and white bandages that went just under thigh high and yellow boots.

Valtry had her blue hair down and heard voices before she looked up and Shu walking towards her. He was wearing a red shirt with black designs along it. He also had black shorts and red trainers and to top it off a black headband with his white hair fanning out.

"Shu! That's so boring!" Valtry laughed pushing him slightly as he smirked "what do you mean?" he asked trying to sound offended "Well you can take one look at me and see that I'm a sorceress but what are you supposed to be?" Valtry asked.

Shu then stood up and proudly proclaimed "I am an adventurer!" He stood as Valtry laughed and he laughed along with her. They then heard more footsteps come forwards and saw Ken walking towards them wearing an outfit that didn't seem to even match how he usually was.

He had on a jacket but it was left laying on his shoulders and he was wearing a jet black shirt with gold buttons layering it while he wore dark jeans. He was also wearing black boots and to outdo anything possible his hair was spiked up with what could be gel and was spiked in three areas with yellow shooting up all of them and red layering it.

"Uhh hey... Guys…" Ken said awkwardly as Shu noticed the absence of his puppets "Woah cool look!" Valtry said rushing towards him and hugging him "Woah!" Ken said almost toppling over.

"So what're you supposed to be" Valtry asked and Ken smiled "I dunno.. An edgy teen maybe?" Ken joked as the two laughed and Shu walked up. "So you've seen the other two yet." The white-haired boy asked as Ken shook his head "no never seen them" They didn't have to wait long as they heard two pairs of footsteps and looked to see Daigo and Honcho walking up.

Honcho was wearing a jacket with a tight tank-top underneath, as well as chaps with an exposed crotch. and on his head is a heart-shaped circlet. His legs were covered by yellow pants with suspenders, clogs, and heart-shaped knee guards. He also had shiny cuffs on both wrists.

Daigo, on the other hand, had a much different outfit. He was wearing a modified trenchcoat-length gakuran with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain. Underneath, he also was wearing a fitted, sleeveless shirt and a pair of slim-fitting pants of very short, sharp flares held up by two thin belts, differently colored, patterned in a row of alternately colored tessellated triangles. He also had a pair of leather shoes without socks.

And on top of his head sat a cap is adorned near the center with a golden button and, on its left, a rectangular golden plate with a design of a flattened hand. It seemed to be torn at the back, appearing to merge with his hair.

Shu whistled "wow you two went all out huh" Shu noted as Honcho spoke up "yeah I've been watching this great show and told Daigo we should go!" Honcho boasted "that's not how I remembered it." Daigo spoke up as Honcho gasped "I remember me saying I watch it then you pretending to and I decided we should dress like this" he said and Honcho jumped up.

"Not true!' Honcho cried and Daigo turned to him "well in that case then name the character you're supposed to be?" Daigo challenged and Honcho seemed to get a chill and thought for a few seconds then said "Diego!" Honcho looked proud of himself for a few seconds until Daigo smiled "Nope! Close but you're wrong!" Daigo called as Honcho jumped back and everyone laughed "Well you all look awesome!" Valtry started smiling before she said, "but where's Wakiya?"

Everyone then realized he wasn't there but not to soon they heard his voice "Hey did you all wait long?!" Wakiya called as he ran up to them.

Wakiya was well dressed as one would expect with white robes and a red cape along with black boots with red trim and red stripe designs running along with his robes and a nice gold crown sitting on his head. Very clearly he was meant to be a stereotypical prince.

"Well now are you all ready?" Wakiya asked as everyone jumped up and got ready to head out.

It took some time but the trick or treating rush had been successful and now their final journey was at last in front of them.

"The doom tower…" Daigo said as everyone looked up at the scary house "They do this every year and now its time to finally check it out!" Honcho said smiling.

Ken, Daigo, and Honcho all looked at each other before going to ask Valtry if she wanted to hold their hands only for them to see said girl walking off into the haunted house and the three boys tore after her as Shu and Wakiya sighed and followed them in.

A man was waiting at the entrance "Hello my dear friends!' The man dressed as a clown said cheerily smiling at them "We hope you have fun and remember the person to not get scared wins!" The man said as everyone looked excited "Cameras are everywhere so don't try and cheat!" The clown said sending them off.

Valtry had walked in and was looking around in wonder before she saw a sign that read LEVEL 1. The boys caught up and looked with her "alright y'all ready?!" Honcho cried as he got ready to walk in.

Everyone walked into level 1 and Ken, Daigo and Honcho made sure to stick closely to Valtry in hopes that if she were to get scared Valtry would jump into their arms.

Valtry walked in front of everyone and as she got closer a vampire suddenly jumped out at her "arr I vant to suck your blood!" he shouted at her as Valtry blinked at him and the man stood up and smiled looking behind her and Valtry turned to see they boys hugging each other in fear while Shu and Wakiya looked at them.

Quickly the boys jumped away from each other coughing as Valtry giggled at their misfortune. After endless amounts of nonscary things they finally reached level 2.

"Okay, maybe this will be scarier." Valtry said as she saw a few carts "hey guys you see this!" Valtry said as Shu and Wakiya got closer "Hmm looks like those old carts" Wakiya said as Shu nodded. "Yeah." then he noticed 6 other carts "Looks like enough for all of us to get in." Shu finished as the other three very traumatized boys walked up to them.

Valtry rushed forwards and hopped in a cart that sped off immediately leaving the others in the dust "Yahoo!" Valtry's voice rang out as she sped down the mineshaft like place.

"Valtry what?" Honcho said before jumping in one himself and the others quickly followed suit.

The race was on and despite Valtry's early start the other caught up quickly "Hey Valtry I'll see you when I win!" Honcho cried racing down faster as Valty smirked at him 'Oh yeah? We'll see when I'm sitting in the winner's circle!" Valtry said back as she focused on getting ahead.

Daigo and Ken were neck and neck as well "Alright Ken winner gets to spend time with Valtry! Deal?" Daigo said as Ken looked shocked before smirking and nodding and raced down the shaft faster and Wakiya and Shu were headed off together as well.

"Now Shu it's time for me to take you down finally this will surely make up for the nationals!" Wakiya said as he kept going and Shu laughed "Well then. Let's see if you can keep that promise!" Shu called back and the kids were having so much fun that they forgot it was supposed to be scary until…

Valtry looked up to see bats fluttering at her. "What in the…" Valtry didn't get to finish her sentence before the "bats" went into her face but as Valtry was about to flinch back the bats disappeared right in front of her eyes. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Valtry cried noticing that the bats seemed to be holograms.

Honcho was riding his cart looking for the finish line but all of a sudden he saw what looked like green people up the path but when he got closer he realized they were "Z-zombies!" Honcho cried as he tried to pull back or do something to get away and after realizing nothing could help him he just jumped back and shivered in fear but right as the zombies got ready to make a full course meal out of his brain they were gone.

Honcho after taking a second to breathe realized the zombies weren't real and calmed down.

Daigo was gunning for the win and it wasn't until he looked up that he realized something was wrong. Up above him sat a giant spider following him and once it noticed him it opened its mouth and jumped down "Yahhh!" Daigo screamed and put his hands over his head and ducked into the minecart but before the spider hit him it went away.

Daigo just sat there panting and his cart was just rolling along.

Ken was looking around wondering what was next and in the usual fashion of course in his looking around he saw a man with a mask looming around the corner and he bristled and tried to back up before realizing his was in a cart and quickly Ken looked ready to jump out of the cart and hit the race as far as possible and right as the traditional killer slashed down with an axe and Ken nearly screamed the man was gone.

"Well… im did." Ken said as yap he was almost on the verge of fainting.

Wakiya was inside of his cart confident he was winning "Hah I'd bet they are miles behind me!" Wakiya said grinning before he heard soft squeaking and looked up to see a crap ton of mice with red eyes running at him.

"Haha! How amusing!" Wakiya laughed knowing the mice would be nothing compared to his cart and right before the mice would be run over the dissipated.

"As if that would scare I Wakiya Murasaki!" Wakiya proclaimed as he kept going.

Shu had been going for some time and wondered when he would see the others again but before that he looked up to see a Vampire sitting at the top grinning and it jumped down at Shu "Haven't you done this already?" Shu asked bored before the vampire was gone before it reached him with that being the only thing that surprised him "Hmm so it was fake huh?" He said aloud.

All six of them met up again as the carts got closer Valtry was still having fun. Honcho was looking ready to win again. Daigo and Ken were still almost corpses and Wakiya and Shu looked just as ready as Honcho.

"The finish line is just ahead!" Valtry shouted as Honcho came up next to her. "And I'm gonna win!" He cried as everyone came down and crossed the finish lines as their carts slowed to a halt.

A woman dressed as a zombie came and took what looked like paper at first glance but it was a photo and when they looked at it low and behold it showed Honcho barley winning "Aw yeah!" Honcho cheered as the woman smiled.

"Well then with you being the winner of this contest that makes you the person who gets the free scare pass!" The woman announced as Honcho and the others turned at her "The free scare pass allows you get into the booth and takes away every time you've been scared from your score!" She said as Honcho beamed before looking at the others "Well now! How about I enjoy a freebie!" Honcho said before the woman took them and led the kids to a black booth that Honcho willingly stepped into and turned and smiled at the others and walked right in before the woman came to the side and flipped a switch.

"Wait a sec' what happens if Honcho gets scared while inside of there?" Valtry asked before the woman turned at her confused.

"Whatever do you mean? There is no way to be scared within this…" the woman wasn't able to finish her sentence as Honcho came running and screaming out of the booth "yahhh!" He screamed almost running into Valtry who jumped out of the way and he ran directly into Daigo.

"Ack. get off me to giant oaf!" Daigo shouted as he pushed Honcho off who was still screaming. "My my what happened to him?" The woman asked as Honcho then screamed "Scary Unicorns!" He screamed as Everyone laughed "Only you Honcho." Valtry said laughing as Honcho kept screaming.

Everyone continued to level 3 as Honcho's free pass didn't count because he got scared and he was grumbling about it.

Valtry and co kept walking and soon enough they got to a small circular room with nothing in it "Hey what's the big idea?!" Valtry screamed as she looked around the empty space "Is this really the end of level 3 I was expecting something scary!" Valtry continued to shout as the other boys walked up to her "strange it seems…." Shu was cut off as he and the others fell as a whole opened up in the middle of the floor as Everyone screamed.

As everyone was falling Shu looked around a noticed something "hey is that a switch?" He said but over everyone's screaming they couldn't hear him and he decided to take things into his own hands and brought out Spriggan "Let it… Rip!" Shu said as he launched Spriggan and hit the button directly and everyone hit the ground instantly.

"Looks like it was another illusion," Shu said as everyone had touched ground safely.

"Oh, sweet ground how I missed you!" Our favorite fear trio said as they began smooching the ground as Wakiya was on the ground shaking with fear. Valtry then said, "wow nice thinking Shu!" The girl was smoothing down her robe as Shu smirked: "Why didn't you think of it?" He asked as Valtry blushed "Well sorry I was trying to keep this robe from blowing upwards!" Valtry said defensively.

Daigo then said, "What does nothing scare her?" Under his breath but Shu heard him "well I know what." He said before he slipped Valkyrie out of the holder and snuck it into his pocket "Hey Valtry where's Valkyrie?" Shu asked and Valtry reached into her pocket only to find Valkyrie missing and instantly the girl began to panic.

"Valkyrie! Valkyrie! Buddy where are you?!" Valtry cried as she frantically searched for her prized blade.

Shu coughed "I might know where it is." He said as Valtry grabbed onto him "Tell me tell me now!" She said beating his chest with hard hits. "Okay okay, I will just stop trying to kill me! But first I want an apology for you insulting my grand costume!" Shu teased as Valtry jumped on him.

"Gomen-nasai! Ok, it won't happen again just please give it back!" The girl cried as Shu laughed and gave Valkyrie back "You know I'd never take it from you forever. You're my best friend I'd never try to hurt you" Shu said as Valtry kept cradling Valkyrie against her face "I know but I can't stand the thought of losing Valkyrie!" Valtry said as a man dressed as some kind of yellow creature with a lightning tail.

"Well, it seems by default do to ole red eyes over there cheating. young lass you are the winner." The man said as Valtry cheered before blowing a razzberry at the others and walked up and claimed her prize...

"Uhh, Pocky?" Valtry questioned the snack in her hands as the man laughed "Yes! You have won the house challenge but there is one final challenge! For the ultimate prize of a year's supply of candy! Or a day considering you are children" The man said before he unveiled a stadium.

"You will join in teams of two considering there are six of you and then have an all-out team battle!" The man proclaimed as everyone looked at each other before all jumping at Valtry. (except Shu)

"Wait before you all started fighting I have an idea!" The man said before bringing out straws "Alright you all will draw straws and based on height teams will be made!" He finished holding out the straws as the kids grabbed them.

Valtry noticed hers was uncut and was a perfect straw before she noticed Ken's was around the same height "Woah! Nice looks like where on the same team huh?" Valtry asked turning to Ken who blushed "Heh guess so.." he said

Shu noticed his straw had been cut to almost not existence and Daigo noticed it as well before he said: "Well guess we're partners." And Shu nodded and of course that left.

"No way! Are you telling me I have to work with him?!" Wakiya said as Honcho glared at him "Trust me the feelings mutual!" Honcho shouted as the two glared and everyone sweatdropped.

Everyone got set up as the Pikachu man called it "Ready? Set!"

3…

2..

1.

"Let it… Rip!"

All blades launched out of the gate and Ragnarok, Kerbeus, and Wyvern all went for the center. But Ragnarok and Wyvern were knocked aside by Valkyrie who slammed into them.

"Woah what? Valkyrie?" Honcho cried as Kerbeus took up the center and Valkyrie circled protecting Kerbeus from attacks. 'Wow, Valkyrie protects Kerbeus so as much as Valkyrie may waste its stamina Kerbeus will still be protected so Valtry and Ken will both win' Shu thought before he sent in Spriggan who clashed with Valkyrie.

"Oh, Shu!" Valtry grunted as her's and Shu's blades clashed "Now Daigo!" Shu said and Daigo woke up before getting ready. "Valkyrie!" Valtry called as Valkyrie broke away from Spriggan before rushing to the edge of the stadium before diving down.

"Don't Count me out!" Wakiya cried as His blade was also rushing from the green edge of the stadium and Ragnarok was coming down as well. "Get in there Ragnarok!" Honcho said.

"Spriggan now!" Shu called as Kerbeus started glowing "Okay Kerbeus!" Valtry then jumped up "Let's go then!" Everyone then let out their greatest attacks.

"Rush Launch!"

"Quake Launch!"

"Shield Crash!"

"Counter Break!"

"Chain Launch!"

"Ragnarok Zone!"

Every attack connected in the middle of the stadium as an explosion filled the ring.

Everyone looked around but every blade was in poor shape

Ragnarok lie burst at Honcho's feet

Wyvern was lying next to Wakiya

Kerbeus was burst in the middle of the stadium

Deathscyther was Burst by Daigo's feet

Valkyrie and Spriggan were next to each other both have stopped spinning.

"Who won?!" Everyone asked as Pikachu man turned on a screen that showed when the attacks happened first Ragnarok Burst then Deathscyther then Wyvern went flying then Valkyrie was knocked by Spriggan into Kerbeus and it cause Kerbeus to burst and slowly Spriggan and Valkyrie both slowed down as…

"Storm Spriggan is the winner the prize of a lifetime supply of candy goes to these young boys!" Pikachu man said as he held up Daigo and Shu's hands as everyone had a fit.

"What did you guys think we were going to eat this all on our lonesome?" Shu asked as everyone looked at him "Of course we're sharing with you right Daigo?" Shu asked as Daigo nodded.

And as expected with a lifetime supply the Beyblade club enjoyed Candy like a beast.

 **Alright everyone im still here and sorry that this is, Rushed, Late, and incomplete. I kinda regret not getting this out sooner and I had so many ideas but I am up at 2:21 on a school night writing this and im getting 4 hours of sleep at best… well happy late Halloween everyone R/R and have a good one also for anyone who wants to know why Valtry used Japanese language and was given Pocky was because I realized that even though I use the dub I wanted to show that the character's are speaking Japanese still it's just like watching subbed anime where there is still Japanese language despite being able to read subtitles**

 **Valtry's outfit = Megumin(Konosuba)**

 **Shu's outfit = Brendan(Pokemon Oras)**

 **Ken's outfit = Yami Yugi/Dark Yugi(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

 **Honcho's outfit = Dio Brando(Jojo's Bizzare adventure)**

 **Daigo's outfit = Jotaro Kujo(Jojo's Bizzare Adventure)**

 **Wakiya's outfit = Basic Prince(I ran out of ideas)**


	11. Road to the Semis!

_Last time on A Victory Harem: Hoji after finding out that Wakiya wanted him to throw the match seeks out Valtry and shows off his Holy Horusood and defeated Daigo but would, later on, find out that Wakiya had no intentions of that and only wanted to battle Valtry but when Hoji gives it his all will it be enough._

"We're here live at the district tournament! And the fourth round is about to begin!" A reporter said as Valtry was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah! I'm gonna crush this!" Valtry cheered jumping up and down as Hoji chuckled at her "So I take it you're excited?" Hoji asked as Valtry pumped her fist "Yeah! I'm gonna rock!" Valtry said and Hoji put his hands on his hips "Good. me too." He said to which Valtry stopped jumping before looking up at him "I wouldn't want it any other way!"

"Ten minutes till showtime kids," A male voice said as Valtry and Hoji turned to him before looking at each other and smirking.

"Alright, folks! You know me it's Hinami! And today we have a grand bey battle! Between our wonder girl, Valtry Aoi!" Hinami said as Valtry blushed and looked at the ground before slapping her cheeks and smiling.

"And the master of the tornado! Fly Horusood! It's Hoji Konda!" Hinami called as Hojo waved at the crowd cheering for him.

"Let's go Hoji! Let's have a fun battle." Valtry said smiling as Hoji turned to her "yeah! I've been waiting for this!" He said before getting his launcher ready.

3…

2..

1.

"Let it… Rip!" Valtry and Hoji called launching their blades

[ **Both blades come out the gate with great launches! And look at that! Valkyrie is getting ready for a powerful strike!]** Valkyrie slammed into Horusood as it got into the middle before Valkyrie started up a powerful rush launch slamming Horusood with more and more damage.

"Woah! Check it out Valkyrie seems way more powerful!" Daigo said as he and Honcho looked "yeah it's packin' a huge punch!" Keru said as Besu laughed next to him before speaking up himself "Looks like Valkyrie is hitting harder than ever before!" He said as Valkyrie hit Horusood one more time and sent it flying out of the stadium.

"Oh, huge wipeout Horusood goes flying out!" Hinami said as the ref pointed his hand at Valtry "Victory Valkyrie one point with a ring out finish! The score is 1-nill!" The ref said.

Round 1 Outcome: Ring out finish: Valtry 1-0 Hoji

"Yeah!" Valtry cheered as she snuggled her blade against her face before laughing "so Hoji was that all you wanted and more?" Valtry said cockily as Hoji smirked "yeah! Just be ready when I come with my full strength!" he said before getting set to launch again as Valtry smirked and got ready.

"Wait a sec" Honcho said as Daigo turned to him "what's up?" He asked as Honcho turned to him. "Dude, don't you see it?" He asked Daigo who cocked his head.

"Hineh doy! Honcho said randomly startling Daigo "Valtry's gettin' overconfident if she gets a big head she could screw up!" Honcho said as Daigo's eyes widened by it was too late as the bladers had already launched.

3…

2..

1.

Let it… Rip!" Valtry and Hoji called launching once more.

[ **Valtry and Hoji come out of the gate with flawless launches… but what's this?]** Valkyrie was rushing all around the stadium and hitting walls repeatedly as Hoji looked shocked and Valtry looked horrified. "C'mon Valkyrie you gotta get back in the game!" Valtry called desperately as Valkyrie seemingly heard her calls and it righted itself and darted right towards Horusood.

"Now Horusood!" Hoji called his aura flaring as Horusood's avatar came out. "Now Valkyrie!" Valtry called her aura coming out as Valkyrie's avatar swept out its sword.

"Hit it head-on with a Rush Launch!" Valtry called as her blade rushed forwards and Hoursood started to spin faster "Now Horusood field!" Hoji said as Horusood started spinning so fast a tornado had appeared and Valkyrie rammed right into it.

Valkyrie was swept up into the swirl and flew clear in the air before rushing towards the ground and landing right at Valtry's feet.

The ref yet again put up his hand but this time at Hoji "Holy Horusood! With a ring out finish! Hoji Konda collects 1 point!" He said as the screen flipped to show Hoji's score matched Valtry's

Round 2 outcome Ring out Finish for Horusood: Valtry 1-1 Hoji.

"B-but how?!" Valtry cried as she picked up her blade and Wakiya laughed from above "Ha! As expected she got one lucky win and she gets all excited." he said before yelling down at Hoji "Hey Hoji!" He called as Hoji turned and looked up at him.

"Stop toying around with her and finish it!" Wakiya said as Hoji smiled and nodded before turning to Valtry "alright you ready?" He asked Valtry who looked up and smiled "yeah! You know it!" She said as Hoji recoiled expecting her to be upset or something but she was smiling and ready to go.

Shu was watching the match and a young boy walked up "So that's Valtry Aoi huh?" The boy asked as Shu turned to him "Tatsu Torukagi right?" he asked as Tatsu smiled "wow the great Shu Kurenai remembers me?" He asked as Shu closed his eyes "I always remember my opponents" Was all Shu said as Tatsu laughed before saying "So She's your friend? She doesn't seem to even know how to blade!" Tatsu barked before snickering as Shu glared up at him.

"Did no one ever teach you to mind your own business?" Shu snarked back as the boy smirked "Oh I Touch a nerve? Admit it she sucks there is no way she can beat Hoji without luck!" Tatsu said.

Valtry then got ready to launch 'alright I have to think of a way to beat him but how?' she thought as Valtry looked at her blade before taking a breath and smirking.

"Guys don't look now but I think Valtry has a strategy," Besu said as everyone also noticed the way she was looking.

On the other hand with Hoji he had a much different idea of what Valtry was going to do 'ha! Clearly she's gonna try to use her new flash launch move!' he thought before getting ready to launch and avoid it by passing the middle.

3…

2..

1.

"Let it… Rip!"

Valkyrie and Horusood flew out and clashed in the middle as Hoji looked surprised as Valkyrie slammed it and sent the stamina type into the nearest wall **[Woah! Didn't see that coming! Valkyrie seemed to know what Horusood was gonna do next!]** Valkyrie and Horusood kept clashing and Hoji realized that if it kept up his blade might burst.

"Now Horusood! Hit her with a Horusood field!" He said as Horusood sped up to meet Valkyrie's attack "alright hit it!" Valtry called.

"Now Rush Launch!" Valtry yelled as the two attacks met before both blades started to climb up Horusood's tornado before the tornado dissipated and…

 **BURST**

 **BURST**

Valkyrie and Horusood both burst at the same time before their parts landed near their owner's feet.

"Simultaneous Burst Finish! It's a draw! No points will be awarded!" The ref called Valtry and Hoji took in a breath of relief.

"Wow! She somehow got a draw!" Tatsu remarked as Shu smirked "Hoji…" Wakiya said sounding agitated.

Round 3 Outcome: Draw no points awarded: Valtry 1-1 Hoji.

"Gah! I'm having so much fun!" Valtry called as Hoji looked at her surprised as her eyes had stars in them.

"Hey, Hoji? Let's end this with a bang!" Valtry said her eyes having that white flame dancing along them much brighter as Shu noticed it again.

3…

2..

1.

"Let it Rip!" Hoji grunted as Valtry laughed while launched and Valkyrie and Hoursood rushed into the stadium.

 **[Out of the gate launches are here will this be the final round?]** Valkyrie started ramming against walls again as Hoji smirked: "Looks like a repeat Valtry!" Hoji said as Valkyrie kept bouncing around. "Nuh-uh, this one's all me!" Valtry called as her blade started to ride the edge of the ring on the stadium and raced down smashing into Horusood with dangerous force.

"Gah, what?!" Hoji asked as his blade was slammed into with power he'd never seen before but he wasn't giving up.

"No way not happening let's go Horusood!" Hoji called as his aura flared once more "Horusood field!" he said as Horusood spun faster and started up it's tornado and Valkyrie's attacks seemed to do less damage "I won't lose here! I will go and battle my brother!" Hoji called as Valtry screamed "Not today pal!" She said as her aura flared and Valkyrie's avatar appeared before swinging it's sword.

"Im gonna take down your brother to convince him to respect me!" She cried as everyone including Wakiya seemed surprised as Valtry then said. "And after him! Shu is next!"

Shu smirked as Valkyrie hit the red line on the stadium again and stopped before spinning faster and rushed down towards Horusood "now Valkyrie! Time for **Rush Crusher!"** Valtry called as Valkyrie rushed forwards and slammed into Horusood…

 **BURST**

Horusood parts burst and sat right in the middle of the stadium as Valkyrie slowed to a stop next to it.

The ref stood up "Victory Valkyrie with a burst finish! Valtry Aoi wins and is the first to move on to the semi-finals!" he called as the crowd cheered loudly for her.

"Did ya hear that?!" Hinami said jumping up with his mic "Valtry Aoi is looking to make history!" he called as the crowd went wild and Wakiya ground his teeth together "Let's rollout." was all he said with a deadly angry voice as his group looked at him before they walked out with him.

Hoji looked back before looking down at his hands "I failed… I…" Hoji said as he looked up at Valtry who seemed confused. "Up till now, we have not had a young lady in a semi-final in 5 years!" Hinami said as the crowd continued to clap as Valtry rubbed the back of her neck "Haha really?" Valtry laughed as Hoji walked up to her before smiling and putting out his hand.

"Good game." Hoji said to Valtry who happily took his hand "Yeah man it was fun!" Valtry said smiling as Hoji nodded "Congrats! This is a huge honor. Wear it with pride." HOji said as Valtry smiled "Ah whatevs." She said as Hoji looked surprised.

Valtry looked determined "It doesn't matter if I was the first girl to walk on the moon! It's all about winning this thing!" Valtry declared as everyone went quiet… before clapping louder.

Valtry seemed sheepish again blushing and rubbing her head.

Shu smiled at her as Tastu seemed kinda salty before saying "So who was the first?!" He said sounding more curious than upset "It was a young girl named Misui Sahra…" Shu started.

 _It was a new day at the tournament and a young girl had just entered the stadium doing cartwheels and landed before winking at the crowd who all cheered for her. The young girl had brown hair pulled into a ponytail while wearing a black shirt with green shorts with red on the waistband and to end it she had black sneakers. Her green eyes looked mischievous and ready to win._

" _Oh yeah! Misui is in the house and she is ready for some action. Our first young girl in the semis is looking to take the whole tournament!" A younger Hinami said as he was just getting into casting._

" _And her opponent is…" Hinami started as A young boy with blue flame-like hair walked out "ohh it's Lui shirosagi! A newcomer who has destroyed all of the competition!"_

 _Lui smirked before walking towards the stadium as Misui looked at her opponent._

'" _Alright folks! Are you ready for the battle of a lifetime?!" Hinami asked as the crowd chanting as the two kids got ready to battle._

 _3…_

 _2.._

 _1._

" _Let it… Rip!" Lui and Misui called as their beys clash._

" _Let's get going everyone we have Lost Longinus vs Astral Athena!" Hinami called as the beys kept clashing in the middle before both shot away. "Now Longinous hit her! Lost Spiral!' Lui called as Longinous started to spin faster before it rushed at Athena._

" _Not today Lui!" Misui called as her blue Beyblade glowed before on the blade where there were two holes, out of one popped a plastic spear. "Now hid it shining Spear attack!" Misui called as her bey slammed into Lui's and sparks flew as both beys flew into the air._

 _Longinus hit the ground as Athena landed in the stadium still spinning before going to a halt._

" _There it is folks! Misui takes the first point!" Hinami called as the crowd went crazy stamping their feet._

" _How's that Lui?!" Misui taunted as Lui smirked before getting ready to launch once more._

 _3…_

 _2.._

 _1._

" _Let it... Rip!" Lui and Misui launched once more as their beys met in the middle as the kept clashing. Lui smirked as he then saw the opening. "Now Longinous!" He cried as Longinous's avatar appeared and rushed at Athena._

" _Hah gonna try that one again?" Musui said before her own aura flared and Athena's own avatar appeared._

 _The two beys clashed and Athena and Longinous went flying but unliked last time while Longinous went straight up, Athena rushed right at it's owner._

 _A blood-curling shriek was heard as Athena dropped to the floor with blood on its layer and Misui was holding the side of her face that her left eye was located._

 _The ref quickly ran over to here as he asked her if she was okay. Misui lifted her hand only to find… she couldn't see out of her left eye. Musui began to panic as she couldn't see before she pointed at Lui. "He did this!" She cried as Lui smirked.._

 _The ref put a hand on her shoulder "Sorry young lady but we have no proof of that. Would you like to drop the match?" He asked as Musui stood up "No way! Im gonna win!" She called as she picked up her bloody bey._

" _Ready? Set!"_

 _3…_

 _2.._

 _1._

" _Let it… Rip!" Misui and Lui said but due to her eye injury, Misui's launch was off._

 _Athena ground against the side of the stadium as Longinous was rushing at it from the opposite direction "Now take out the trash for good!" Lui called as Longinous slammed into Athena and once again it rushed at Athena._

 _A young Shu watching in the crowd would have her scream in his head for years._

 _The Present._

Tastu seemed slightly shaken as he heard the story. "You're joking, right? I- I mean Lui wouldn't do that would he?" Tatsu asked as Shu sharply turned to him "Yes everything is true... I was there to see it and…" Shu touched his own scar above his eye as he said this. "He tried to do the same thing to me," Shu said angrily and for the first time, Tatsu swore he heard hatred in the normally calm Shu's voice.

"That's why I will defeat him and why I need to win this tournament!" Shu said as Tatsu nodded his head. "Up next will be Shu Kurenai and Railo keed!" Hinami called as Shu walked off "That's my cue." He said as Tatsu called him "Wait! What happened to her?!" He asked as Shu turned "She went blind in both eyes and never picked up a bey again… last I heard she and her family moved to Canada." Was all Shu said as Tatsu seemed frozen in place.

Shu walked out as the crowd cheered. His opponent looked cocky and sure of himself letting Shu know it was gonna be an easy win.

The two boys shook hands before they went to launch.

"Ready? Set!"

3…

2..

1.

"Let it… Rip!" Shu and the Railo said as their beys met in the stadium.

Spriggan was shot back as the defense type layer of Railo's took the center "Aw yeah! Take that Shu losernai!' Railo called.

From the stands Valtry was about to scream something at him before Daigo tapped her shoulder "What's up Daigo?" Valtry asked as he shook his head with a smile. "Calm down… he's just trying to rile Shu up, but if you look closely it isn't even working." Daigo said as Valtry looked to see Shu was calm.

"Now Spriggan!" Shu called as his aura flared and Spriggan's avatar came out with it's ax.

"Now Counter Break!" Shu called as his bey glowed before rushing forwards and slaming into the defense type.

 **BURST**

Railo's bey burst and the parts landed directly in the middle of the stadium as Spriggan circled around.

Shu pushed his hair up to reveal his scar as the crowd cheered and the ref's hand went towards Shu. "Storm Spriggan with a burst finish!"

"What just happened?! In a blink of an eye Shu Kurenai has taken out his opponent with simple ease!" Hinami shouted as Shu walked off.

"Landing himself yet another spot in the Semis this year! Shu is looking for his spin emperor title!" Hinami called as the crowd cheered.

Valtry tilted her head "What's a spin emperor?" She asked aloud as Keru opened his maw only for Daigo to close it shut.

"They are the top-ranked bladers in Japan!" Daigo called as Valtry whipped towards him with stars in her eyes "Really?!" She asked as Daigo seemed taken aback before calming down "Yeah! And well I could've been one… but I didn't want to." Daigo said crossing his arms behind his head as Keru, finally being let free opened his mouth once more.

"Ha! As if! You never even seen a national placement! Last year you choked in the semis and this year in the quarter finals!" Keru laughed as Daigo turned red.

"Oh yeah?!" Daigo cried turning. "You never have even gotten a win before in the district tourney! You got kicked out round 1 by Honcho last year! And in round 2 by Valtry this year! The only reason you got that far was because your opponent never showed up!"

Daigo finished his rant as Ken jumped back as Besu spoke up this time. "W-well…" he didn't have much to say as Daigo was 100% right.

Honcho then stepped forward with a smile on his face. "Well I saw a finals placement!" He said as everyone looked at him.

"Really Honcho?!" Valtry cried as Honcho soaked up al the attention. Daigo walked forwards. "Last year was different," he spoke as everyone turned to him.

"Last year there were 3 blocks instead of four like this year." Daigo said. "Yeah! And the way it went was based on differential." Besu said as Keru joined in.

"Uh huh! Shu won every match without dropping a point. Honcho lost a point every match. And Wakiya lost one point to Daigo." Keru said as Honcho had drooped his head before perking up. "And I almost beat Wakiya too!" He cried.

Valtry tilted her head. "So the way the battles went was that the two with the most points given up would battle.." She said aloud as Daigo nodded. "Correct…" Before he could finish Valtry asked a second question. "Then how was Honcho in the finals?! I mean if he had to face Wakiya and lost shouldn't Shu vs Wakiya be the finals?!" She asked.

Daigo then smiled. "No not really… the way it went was that the top two would get a free ticket to the nationals. But this year they changed it so that there is a new tournament called regionals. People who lose in the district tournament will compete here and the top four of A,B,C, and D block will go to the nationals." Daigo explained as Valtry nodded before a puzzled expression appeared on her face.

"But how do you become a spin emperor?" She asked as Honcho perked up. "Well that's easy! All ya gotta do is make a semi-final placement at the Nationals! Shu beat Xander last year to make it-" Honcho didn't get to finish his sentence as Valtry butted in.

"No way! Xander?!" She cried as the boys jumped before looking at her in surprise. "You know Xander?!" Daigo asked as Valtry nodded "Yeah me and him go way back… but he always calls me "Little Sis" which makes no sense because I'm older!" Valtry cried as the boy's eyes bugged out.

"No way…" Honcho started as Keru finished what everybody was thinking. "You! Are older than that giant!?" He asked as Valtry nodded.

"Yeah my birthday is March 21st and his is April 2nd!" She called before pouting as the boys couldn't believe their ears.

Valtry then bonked herself on the head "Whoops sorry Honcho! You can continue." She said laughing as Honcho spoke again after a reboot of his brain upon processing the information.

"Well uh yeah! Shu beat Xander 3-2 and Lui beat Wakiya 4-2 then Shu lost 3-2 vs Lui. Because of that Shu and Wakiya are said to be the next spin emperors!" Honcho said as Daigo spoke up.

"The Spin Emperors change every 7 years and there has never been a fifth member… ya know because there are only four semi-finals slots. But many are saying either Shu or Wakiya could be that fifth member." Daigo said.

"Then during the next distict tournament, if you win you can earn a spot in the Spin Emperors!" Keru said as Valtry then pumped her fist.

"Okay then! I'll win here, then crush the nationals, then win here again for a spot!" Valtry called as the boys looked at her stunned before Keru spoke up. "Big dreams eh girly?" He asked as Besu laughed.

Valtry looked at them with a smile. "Why not? I mean you know the saying. No dream too big and no dreamer too small!" Valtry called as Keru snickered. "Right about the small dreamer thing. Outside of the fact that we now know you're the eldest in the beyclub." Besu said laughing.

Daigo closed his eyes before opening them and smirking. "Go for it!" He cried as Valtry turned to him. "But don't think that I will just roll over and play dead! Im going for a title too!" Daigo said as Valtry smirked. "Wouldn't have it any other way!" She cried as Daigo smiled.

"Let's train at the beyclub! Then we can practice your new move!" Daigo said as Valtry tilted her head "What new move?" She asked and Daigo was about to ask her what she meant before Hinami's voice finally reached their ears.

"Wow Orochi Gimba takes out his opponent 3-1 unbelievable show of strength next up we have Wakiya Murasaki!" Hinami called as Valtry and the others were alarmed that they had missed an entire match.

Orochi walked up to the stage before looking at Valtry chatting with her friends.

"Valtry Aoi huh?" He asked aloud "She's the first girl in a while to make it to a semi-final… she's got skill I better be careful if I go up against her." Orochi finished before he saw his opponent.

It was a young boy with a white shirt saying Nido King in a style of a American fast food joint with black jeans white sneakers and a white hat flipped backward.

"Yo! When I win this match Orochi I challenge you to a rap battle for the title of rap king!" The boy called as Orochi smirked. "Woah check it! Geen Yerro young up and coming rapper wants to challenge Orochi who won the young rap challenge 2 months ago!" Hinami called as Orochi smirked "Alright I accept. But only if you can beat me!" He said as Geen smirked. "Yeah im taking you out.." Geen started before he looked at the crowd.

"Ya'll ready for this Nidoking Entrance? Retaliate Slaking I'm back with a vengeance! And I been overhead so I kept this scheme black and white but you brats never Ghetsis!" Geen said as the crowd roared and he turned to Orochi who smirked in return.

"Listen up fam I know you think you nice with the specs, but don't have the swagman you lack the respect! The bars you know you cannot protect! The only way one would mimick you Is snapping your neck! I attack with the specs im the rap king of the gen! When I spit you feel an earthquake! Nah screw magnitude 10!" Orochi said as the crowd screamed loudy and Geen looked at him with disgust before getting ready to launch.

3…

2..

1.

"Let it Rip!" Orochi and Geen launched as the attack and Stamina types rushed out.

"Now Odin hit him!" Orochi called as his bey slammed into his opponent and sent the stamina type back. "No not today!" Geen called as his bey went to the middle before Odin slammed into it repeatedly.

 **[Woah check it out! It seems that Orochi's attacks are doing nothing! Geen's bey just takes everything!]**

Orochu seemed to be getting frustrated but took a few breaths and simply watched as is bey slowed down.

Geen jumped up after grabbing his bey. "Hah see that?! The new king is ready for a battle!' Geen shouted laughing as everyone cheered but some looked confused.

"Geen collects a point the score is now 1-0 Geen leading!" The ref called as Orochi smirked. "Y'all ready for me to crush this thing?!" He asked the crowd who cheered as he looked back at Geen who seemed upset that the crowd as cheering for Geen and slammed his bey on the launcher.

Orochi smirked 'heh exactly the reaction I was looking for.' Orochi though in his head before getting ready to launch.

3…

2..

1.

"Let it… Rip!" Orochi and Geen launched once more but this time things were going differently.

Geen's bey didn't go right towards the middle instead it started to slowly reach there by circling.

"What the H?! Just go and get there! What are you doing?!" Orochi screamed at his bey as Orochi smirked.

"Now Omni Odin!" Orochi called as his aura flared and Odin's avatar came out before getting ready for an attack.

Geen looked too late and just as quickly his bey was slammed into before being sent flying out and landing at Geen's feet.

"Would you look at that! Taken clean out with one strike Orochi claims a win!" Hinami screamed as the crowd cheered and Geen seemed more than frustrated.

"Omni Odin! One point with a ring out finish! The score is 1-1 and is at match point for both bladers!" The ref said as the boys got ready to launch.

3…

2..

1.

"Let it… Rip!" Orochi and Geen launched for the final time preparing for semi-finals.

Geen's bey got to the center as Geen smirked. "Hah! Finally! Time to win!" Geen said before his aura flared and his bey began to spin faster.

Orochi smirked. "Now you're talking!" He said as his own aura flared and Odin's avatar came out before the two beys slammed into each other.

 _Click_

'First click' Orochi thought as Geen's bey was sent flying up the slope of the stadium before it rushed back down.

'In the first battle, it clicked twice… in the second it clicked three times… in this…' Orochi thought as the beys clashed once more.

 _Click_

 _Click_

'That first click was him then Odin… so far he's clicked twice.' Orochi then looked at Geen who had no idea that _He_ was on the losing end as the beys neared each other once more.

 _Click_

'His bey has weaker teeth than mine does… so every 2 clicks for me..." Orochi though.

"Is two for him!" Orochi finally said before Odin rushed as it's opponent. "Now Odin take him out!" Orochi said as the beys slammed into each other.

 _Click_

 **BURST**

Geen's bey burst as Odin clicked for the second time.

"In this… 4 clicks or a burst." Orochi said as Geen grabbed his bey and ran off.

"Wow Orochi Gimba takes out his opponent 3-1 unbelievable show of strength next up we have Wakiya Murasaki!" Hinami called and Orochi walked off but not before looking at Valtry and the others who seemed shocked that in their own worlds that they had missed the battle.

 _With Wakiya_

"Hoji… im disappointed…" Wakiya said as Hoji gasped before looking at him. They were in a room similar to the one Hoji was in with Valtry only a short while ago.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't throw the match." Wakiya spoke as Hoji perked up.

"No, I was trying! Really it's just that Valtry's pretty strong-" Hoji was cut off by Wakiya slamming his fist against the bench he sat at.

Hoji jumped up in surprise before Wakiya stood up and began walking out towards the stadium.

"Hey, Wakiya?" Hoji said as Wakiya stopped. "I'd be careful if I were you… Valtry's stronger than she looks." Hoji said but then Wakiya laughed.

"As if! She's nothing to me! Even if she does battle me, I'll make sure she never picks up a bey again." With that Wakiya walked off to battle leaving Hoji behind.

"And there he is! Wakiya is here and ready to battle! And his opponent is a young boy named Natsuru Senou!" Hinami said as a blue-haired boy walked up that looked like he could be Valtry's brother if not for his blue eyes and darker blue hair.

Wakiya and Natsuru got ready to launch as the ref said "ready? Set!"

3…

2..

1.

"Let it… Rip!" Wakiya and Natsuru launched and their beys clashed in the middle.

The attack and defense type layer met in the middle but quickly Wyvern repelled Natsuru's bey as Wakiya laughed. "Is this all?! In that case, let me end this early!" He said before his aura flared.

Wyvern's avatar appeared before Natsuru's bey rushed at Wakiya's. "Now Wyven take out the trash!" Wakiya called as the two beys met and…

 **BURST**

"Oh, nelly baby! Wakiya cleans up and wins D block to make his way into the semi-finals!" Hinami called.

But right then the screen showed 4 slots. "Now folks we will use a randomization system to find out who will be our next battles!" Hinami said as the 4 slots started to spin.

The first slot stopped to show… "Valtry Aoi! The wonder girl is our first one up!" Hinami said as Valtry pumped her fist "Yahoo!" She cried as Honcho, Daigo, and Ken smiled and far back Shu smiled as well.

The second slot that would decide Valtry's opponent spun and stopped right on… "Wakiya Murasaki! Looks like Wakiya has to make it past our favorite underdog to get a chance to claim his spin emperor title!" Hinami said as Wakiya smirked evilly down at Valtry who smirked in response.

The third and Fourth slots span to show that of course Shu and Orochi were set to battle.

"Well everyone it's finally time catch us next weekend for a fantastic semi-final! I hope you're ready!" Hinami said as the crowd cheered.

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! So after another two-month hiatus, I'm back again. What made this chapter hard was… well as you can tell. I wasn't following the anime instead I wrote my own battles and chapter which was far longer than I expected it to be. The lore building and explanations of things took more time than expected but I hope you all enjoy it. And here's to a great 2020. But first, let's get riiiight into the reviews!**

 **Review 1 &2 **

**LermatheLlama:**

 **Yikes! Honcho, get your head in the game! Yes, the guys did get Valtry some cool/nice stuff but ya got to remember what your goal is. You need to get close to her by beyblading/training ! Or you could do what they did and buy her something. I dunno, like... special type of gloves?... Or something like that, idk.**

 _Honcho: Gah Your right! I gotta make this move! I'm not fallen behind!_

 **Mostly, the part that I'm dying to read is when Xander appears. I just want that over protective bother/scary tall dude scene. When the guys meet Xander for the very first time *SQUEALS in excitement* thats when its gonna get good! [ ~' ]**

 **Crash: I can't wait either my friend! I have been waiting for a while to put Xander in(before the story even started) the evil like look and Xander gets at times where his teeth shrink is gonna be good.**

 **Although I have some questions:**

 **, what's your reaction on the behavior of, the edgy, the sorta quiet one and the hot head- I-i m-mean, your friends? (they r ur friends, right?) You said it yourself, many guys have fallen for Valtry, yet, none ever succeed. Does it get kind humours or tiresome?**

 _ **Shu(Im guessing): Yeah they're my friends. And yep again many guys fall for her but the difference is that none of them stick around due to her love of Beyblade. But it is hilarious to see them think Valtry will be easy only to turn tail when they see her eccentric personality**_

 **2\. Guys, what do you think are your chances with Valtry? B/c so far, they seem pretty slim. The only one who I feel like, in my opinion, that has a chance with her is Daigo.**

 _Honcho: Oh c'mon! I gotta have a mini chance I mean who wouldn't want someone as Macho as Honcho?_

 _ **Ken: A lot of people… but I feel as though I could have a chance… I mean I have the potential of an entire career ahead of me…**_

 **Daigo: Finally! Someone will taste! 100% I have the best chances**

 **3\. Valtry, what do you think of Wakiya? He seems a bit( REALLY ) rude, wouldn't you agree?**

 _Valtry: Everyone has some good in them but yeah Wakiya's a little grumpy… but once I beat him then he'll join the beyclub._

 _Love it! Of course I'm not surprised Wakiya dressed himself like a royal. Also my friend went crazy when she read that one of the characters were wearing a costume from Jojo's Bizarre adventure, so that was pretty awesome! ~_

 **Crash: yeah Wakiya's the type to flex on everybody else. And I love Jojo's so I had to at least have one cameo.**

 _I'm not surprised that nothing scared Valtry. Atta girl! Being strong & independent! Show everyone how fearless you are! ( aside from the part when she freaked out when she thought Valkyrie was gone )_

 **Crash: Yeah Valtry's not scared of much huh? Only the thought of losing can make her scared. (whether it's a battle, losing Valkyrie, or losing a friend)**

 **Andreasgl713:** **I miss your story :( why did you stop writing it? You know, there are not so many fanfics of BBBurst and this one was my only hope. I just want you to know that you are a fantastic writer and that I'll be waiting the rest of my life for this story to be updated. I love you 3**

 **Crash: Aww thank you. Sorry for making you wait so long and yeah unfort but despite being one of the best communities BB burst doesn't get much in terms of fanfiction… doesn't help that it has the stigma of being a kids show. (I mean I don't think the emotional trauma Shu undergoes for the end of burst and evolution is very kid-friendly) but the goal for 2020 is more AVH I've just been focusing on a lot of things lately.**

 **Guest:** **When the next chapter will come?**

 **Crash: here it is!"**

 **Also, side note I hope nobody is upset that im going to beys instead of blades. The reason originally for that was some Youtube video I watched but I realized that only made things more difficult. But At the bottom of the chapters. If any new Beyblades or Beyblade abilities(including Valtry's abilities) show up I will put down a stat sheet under the reviews. R/R and have a good one(Let get to 30 reviews!"**

Valtry's abilities:

In the Zone I: Valtry get's extremely hype and get's far more focused on the battle and gets distracted less.(first seen chapter 5: Into the Darkness Daigo's Heart)

In the Zone II: Valtry becomes even more focused and can create new moves with the side effect being she forgets how to use those moves.(First seen Chapter 11: Road to the Semis)

Valkyrie Stat sheet.

Attack: A

Stamina: D

Defense: C

Potential: A(How much power can the user bring out of their bey)

Abilities:

Rush Launch:

Tier(Basic)(How hard is it to learn the ability)(Basic, Middle, High, Elite)

Power: A

Speed: A

Versatility: E

Flash Launch:

Tier:(Middle)

Power: A

Speed: S

Versatility:C

Rush Cruser:

Tier(Middle)

Power: S

Speed: B

Versatility: F

Spriggan Stat Sheet.

Attack: B

Stamina: C

Defense: B

Potential: D

Abilities:

Counter Break:

Tier(High)

Power: S

Speed: C

Versatility: E

Ragnarok Stat Sheet.

Attack: D

Stamina: A

Defense: E

Potential: E

Abilities:

Ragnarok Zone:

Tier(Basic)

Power: F

Speed: C

Versatility: F

Kerbeus Stat Sheet.

Attack: B

Stamina: C

Defense: A

Potential: D

Abilities:

Chain Launch:

Tier(Middle)

Power: C

Speed: D

Versatility: F

Deathscyther Stat Sheet.

Attack: A

Stamina: B

Defence: D

Potential: E

Abilities:

Quake Launch:

Tier(Middle)

Power: A

Speed: B

Versatility: F

Wyvern Stat sheet.

Attack: C

Stamina: A

Defense: A

Potential: E

Abilities:

Shield Launch:

Tier(Middle)

Power: B

Speed:C

Versatility: F

Horusood Stat Sheet.

Attack: C

Stamina: A

Defense: D

Potential: D

Abilities:

Horusood Field:

Tier(Basic)

Power: B

Speed: S

Versatility: E

References:

Misui's design(Elaine from Pokemon LPE)

Geen(G yee )(Rapper)

Orochi and Geen's raps(Jwittz and G yee's verses on the Pokemon Cypher 2019)

Natsuru Senou(Natsuru Senou from Kampfer)

 **UPDATE: APRIL 11TH 2020: Sorry to everyone who has been waiting for a chapter... I feel extremely bad but right now I am unable to write anything. my laptop was ruined(it was on it's way due to slowdown.) and I have no school. my mom's laptop(the one I'm on right now) has a sticky keyboard that while it good for writing small things like this, just feels uncomfortable writing an actual story. Even my brother's keyboard feels uncomfortable. So all my fanfics are on a hiatus. until I get my new laptop from my uncle. I might not even be able to do WRITING SZN. Again I am sorry. The Honcho date chapter should come as soon as I get a new one. I was already working on it before life decided to 100% Detroit smash me.**


End file.
